The Whispers of the Dark
by O.G. Knights
Summary: A young girl of 17 named Emily Durand lives in the opera house, now. It's been three years since the affair of the Opera Ghost. Emily discovers betrayal, hate and passion among the walls of the Opera Populair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I don't own any of the "Phantom of the Opera" characters. They belong to Gaston Leroux.

**Author's Note: **I am trying my hand at a bit of writing, as I usually just draw most of the time. So please read and review, telling me what I need to work on. Don't be too harsh please.

Also, this is based off of Joel Schumacher movie version. I wouldn't be able to do much with Gaston Leroux's version (though I strongly suggest you read the book!). :) And also, for the sake of my story, the fire never happened. Everything after the fire did. Sorry if you're angry with this, but if the fire _did _happen, it would ruin my story…

Also, yes, I know this story sucks.. I'm working on my writing skills.

I apologize for the first chapter being so short. I have plans for the story, but I couldn't put it in the first chapter. The story would move to fast, then.

**The Whispers of the Dark**

_Chapter One_

I thought it all to be a myth… Everything: The music, the love, the betrayal- everything. I was a ridiculous fool to think so. Living in the Opera Populair, you hear many rumors and legends. But there was always one… I'm sure you've heard it- Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. The Opera Ghost is said to haunt Box Five in the opera house. He is supposedly the ghost of a long dead opera singer- very talented, too. As naïve as I am, I thought my mother was just toying with my mind. Foolishness blinded me from the truth that her words reeked of.

OoOoOoOoOo

I smiled as my mother sang upon the stage of the Opera Populair. Oh, she was so beautiful. She had rosy cheeks and skin soft and pale like clouds. Her hair was wavy like the ocean and colored a rich gold. She was one of the most talented sopranos in the opera, as well.

Myself? I was nothing like her. My dark brown hair hung limply over my shoulders, but was wavy, like my mother's. Her green eyes shared no resemblance to my brown eyes.

My crooked, but sweet smile painted my lips as the curtain closed. The crowd began to file out and I ran backstage to greet my mother.

"Oh, Emily, darling!" My mother threw her arms around me.

"You were amazing, mother. Absolutely amazing!" I said. She kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," she mused. "I hope one day you will be too."

"I don't think so, mother." My cheeks flushed red. "I won't amount to much, really."

"How dare you say that. A talented girl, like yourself…" she trailed off.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes?"

She smiled weakly and chuckled. She shook her head. "Go on."

I nodded and walked away, finding my friend, Jude.

He turned, hearing my greeting. "Hello, Emily!" His pearly-white smile was comforting to me.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" I asked.

"Your mother was amazing! I can tell you'll be just like her."

I laughed. "I don't think so, Jude. I sound like a screech-owl when I sing."

"I doubt that."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips challengingly.

He chuckled. "Don't doubt yourself."

"Too late," I said, shrugging.

He nodded. "Okay, okay. You win…this time. I have to go."

I nodded with a silent sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Soon, after Jude was gone, I walked to my room. It was next to my mothers, and not quite as fancy. There was a bed, a mirror and a bureau.

I sat down upon my bed, a yawn escaping my lips. My lavender dress hid my cold feet. I turned, looking out the stained-glass window in the wall of my room. The moon was rising and it was becoming late. I stared at the beautiful, glowing orb.

"_The moon cried tears of crystal light…" _I recited, quietly. My mother used to sing her a lullaby with that line.

Without changing, I had soon fallen asleep, the rays of the moon resting upon my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I will try to make this chapter longer and more appealing. Promise.

_Chapter Two_

A knock on my door woke me. I opened my eyes drowsily, annoyed with who wouldn't let me sleep. I got up, yawning and opened the door, seeing Jude. "Yes?"

"You look tired. Did I wake you?"

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips a bit. "No," I said sarcastically.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I wanted to tell you that…I'm leaving."

"What? Leaving- what do you mean?"

"It's, uh… It's Aurora. I've proposed to her, and I'm leaving for England, tonight," Jude explained.

I smiled, brightly. "Oh, Jude, I'm so happy for you!" I wrapped my arms around him. I loved him like I loved my brother (who is unfortunately not with me anymore). "Congratulations."

"Well, I wanted to do some things with you today," he said, pulling away from the hug.

I nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

Jude smiled and stepped away from the door.

I closed the door and quickly changed into one of my mother's dresses, which was too small for her. It was a bit casual, but still very pretty.

I walked out of the room. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Would you mind visiting my parents' grave with me?"

"Of course, Jude."

We began down the hall when my mother stepped out of her room. "Oh, hello Judas, Emily," she greeted, rather flatly. She wasn't usually this…quiet.

"Hello, mother!" I said, cheerily.

Jude dipped his head, politely. "Madame Durand."

"Always the gentleman, Judas."

His cheeks flushed pink. I stifled a small giggle, covering my mouth, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Where are you two off to?" my mother asked.

"Jude's proposed to Aurora. Isn't it wonderful?" I exclaimed, but not too loudly. "But, he's leaving for England tonight."

"You'll make a find husband to her. I know it," Mother said. Jude was like a son to her, and she loved him just as much as she had my brother. She gave Jude a quick hug. "We'll miss you dearly."

He nodded with a faint smile.

"I'll be back soon," I said to my mother.

She gave a weak smile and started off in the opposite direction of ourselves.

We walked to the doors of the Opera Populair, Jude's carriage waiting for us. We walked outside and climbed in the carriage.

It was quiet…rather awkward, really.

"What's Aurora like?" I said, fumbling with my words. I tried to strike up a conversation, hoping he wouldn't stay as quiet as he was today.

Jude looked up, breaking away from his daydream. "Pardon?"

"Aurora. What's she like?" I repeated.

His face lit up with a smile and his dark brown eyes seemed a shade lighter. "Oh, she's wonderful! So kind and generous, but still as feisty as you are, Emily."

I smiled with him. "She sounds just great. You'll be very happy with her, I'm sure."

He nodded, still smiling. He looked off, out of the window, dreaming about his future wife.

OoOoOoOoOo

The carriage stopped and Jude opened the door, getting out. He offered me his hand, helping me out. I gladly took it and stepped out. We walked through the gates of the cemetery. There was a large tomb with letters on it that said, "Gustave Daae"- the father of the famous opera singer, Christine Daae. I didn't know much about her, nor did I want to know. I've learned that knowing too much just leads to trouble.

Over to our right, there was a large angel tombstone. It was marked, "Antoine and Melrose DeLouis"

Jude walked over and fell to his knees. He stared at the graves. I could see tears in his eyes, on the verge of falling.

He sniffed and I knelt next to him, putting a hand gingerly on his shoulder. I said nothing, only prayed with him.

"I'll never see this grave again…" he whispered.

"That's not true! You'll visit, won't you?" I said.

Jude shrugged. "I'm… I'm not sure. Aurora may want to stay in England to care for her father."

"Well… Visit once you have a child. I would love to meet them and see you again…" I trailed off and soon just hugged him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I wish you weren't leaving."

He did not hug me back, but prayed silently.

I got to my feet and he did the same. I noticed tears falling down his cheeks. "Shall we go?" I asked, quietly.

He nodded, choking back a sob. Using the back of his hand, he quickly wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks. I guessed he hoped I hadn't noticed.

I shook my head a bit. "Cheer up. We'll see each other again. You'll see mother and father again, too."

I looked at me, a vague smile on his face.

As he walked me to the carriage I looked back for one split second at Gustave Daae's grave. I shook the thoughts away- as time progressed I became more and more interested in the strange story.

OoOoOoOoOo

**The Managers' POV**

"Terrible! Terrible! An absolute, utter, disaster! What will we tell Mademoiselle Durand?" Monsieur Richard Firmin, one of the managers of the opera paced through the foyer.

"Think, Richard. Think!" Monsieur Gilles Andre paced along with him. "She'll be broken…"

"She will not take it lightly, Andre," Monsieur Firmin said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, no doubt. We must think of something."

A few hours after Emily and Jude had left for the day, her parents, Joseph and Collette Durand, were found strangled to death in Madame Durand's dressing room. It was a disaster! Collette Durand was the lead for the opera. Why they were murdered, no one knew. Madame Durand's maid said she saw a dark man leave the room just as she turned the corner to check on her. Scared she ran to the managers and reported the affair.

**Emily's POV**

Jude laughed as we rode back to the opera house in the carriage.

"Do you remember the days when we would run outside in the rain and play in the mud?" Jude recalled. He smiled at the memories he was so fond of.

I smiled and laughed, "Oh… Mother was so angry when we came in, drenched and covered in mud."

When the carriage stopped, we walked out and climbed the steps to the Opera Populair, smiling. My arm was linked in his as we opened the door.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Durand!" Monsieur Andre greeted in a skittish fashion.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Andre," I greeted.

"We, ah, have some…bad news, I'm afraid," Monsieur Firmin said.

My smile faded. "What is it? My mother's not sick, is she?"

"Well, mademoiselle, you see…" Monsieur Firmin didn't know how to phrase it.

"Your parents were found…murdered this morning. We're terribly sorry," said Monsieur Andre, shakily.

I stopped breathing. My heart pounded lightly and my eyes moved to the floor. Dead? How could this be? Who would murder them?

"W-What? No. It must be a mistake," I stuttered.

Monsieur Firmin shook his head, gravely. "I'm afraid not, mademoiselle."

My hands covered my nose and mouth as I stifled a sob, "No…"

Jude looked at me and took my hands away from my face. "Emily-"

"No, Jude," I snapped. "Just…" My words trailed off and I ran away from the three of them. No one could comfort my sorrow. I wished for this all to be a dream that I would wake up and see my mother and father again. I longed to see my mother's face and hear my father's voice. But I would never again see them.

**I know it sounds kind of cliché that her parents were murdered, but set that aside. It's for the story. It will get better…I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I was in the stables. My body leaned against the neck of a beautiful, black stallion, named Angelou- my father's horse. The horse whinnied quietly and I stroked his nose.

My eyes were red and my face pale, besides my cheeks which were flushed a bright pink. My cheeks were also a bit wet from tears falling down my face. I sniffed and moved, my sky blue dress brushing the dusty ground. I walked out of the stables and looked up at the sky. A few more tears fell and I wiped them away. _The final I will ever shed tears, _I thought. _Never again, shall I weep._ And I believed myself. After this, I thought nothing could be worse or make me cry more.

Reluctantly, I walked into the opera house. I was suddenly comforted by a sympathetic Madame Giry.

"Oh, dear," she soothed, her thick French accent hitting my ears. "Oh, oh, dear."

I pushed away from her softly. "Who could have done this Madame Giry? Who?"

Her cloudy, blue eyes looked away from me. She knew something, something no one else knew.

"What? You know?"

"No, my dear. I know nothing," she lied quickly.

I narrowed my eyes only slightly, studying her. "Please learn who would do this. Please. I _must _know," I pleaded.

She nodded and gave me a quick hug. "Now that your parents have passed, you can move into the ballet dormitories," she offered.

I shook my head. "I do not wish to be a dancer, Madame Giry. I will stay in my mother's room. I will paint backgrounds for money if I need to," I said.

"No, Emily. You need not pay to stay here. You are very welcome." She gave one of her rare, small smiles.

I did not return the smile, only nod and walk to my mother's room. Her body was not there, nor was my father's. There was a shattered vase, mirror and roses spilt over the carpeted floor. The roses had been trampled on and the petals were crushed. I picked one rose up and looked in the mirror. With a sigh I realized that I _wouldn't _amount to anything. I didn't have my mother's beauty or talent, _or _my father's bravery and audaciousness. I was just…me. The quiet girl in the corner, who only observes, not acts.

I turned to the shattered mirror. As I stared at the broken pieces still in the frame, or on the floor I could swear I heard music coming from behind it. "Behind?"

I slid it over, a few pieces of glass cutting my hand. I gasped in pain, but when I realized the mirror was a door my eyes widened. I stepped in quietly and curiously.

Rats and mice squeaked, scurrying over the floor. I leaped in surprise when one ran over my foot.

I turned when I heard the movement of cloth behind me. I saw nothing. My breathing deep and a bit stressed I walked on. My eyes looked around the passageway. I was beginning to become scared, but I got this far and decided not to go back.

When I came to a lake underneath the opera house I licked my lips. My mother had told me of the lake beneath the Opera Populair. Myself being me I had not believed her, but only laughed. I now took back everything I did that told her I didn't believe.

I leaned down and touched the water with my hand, but I shivered. The water was ice cold and it made the cuts on my hand sting. I suddenly lost my footing and fell. The water drenched me to the bone and I climbed out, my hair sticking to my pale skin. I shuddered and sniffed. I heard the music's tone grow louder, but when I saw a face in the shadows I ran. My wet dress was heavy and it was hard to run in, but I made it to the mirror eventually.

I shut the "door" and breathed deeply. I promised to return in the next day- oh I must be going insane! The death of my parents must have brought the insanity upon me.

I sneezed, shivering. My arms wrapped around myself I walked to my room.

Madame Giry caught me outside my door and looked at me, eyes wide. "Emily. What happened? How did you become so wet?"

There was no way I could lie. "I found a lake underneath the Opera Populair. And a hidden door in my mother's dressing-room," I confessed.

Madame Giry took my arm. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. I have things to explain to you."

She took me to my own room and I changed into a dry nightgown. I sat down on my bed, still shivering.

She took a brush and slowly brushed my hair for me. It was tangled and knotted from my running and the water.

"Emily…" she sighed. "Your mother and father were killed by…the Opera Ghost."

I laughed. "The Opera Ghost?" I echoed in a humorous tone. "That's not possible. He doesn't exist."

"Oh, but he does. He exists just as I am now. Flesh and bone."

"You're…You're serious?"

"Yes. In fact, I brought him here," Madame Giry said. She quickly told me the story.

"But… How? How can he exist?" I asked. I just didn't believe it! A man…is living under the Opera Populair! It wasn't possible!

She shook her head. "His childhood is haunting and now he torments others as they did him."

"But the people of this opera house did nothing to him!"

"You think so, mademoiselle?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

I opened my mouth to reply, but stayed silent.

"He had been sending notes to your father. He ordered your mother step down from her position as leading soprano. Your parents refused and the Phantom of the Opera threatened them. They both refused once more and he did what he had to..." she muttered. "to save his opera."

"'_His opera_'?" I exclaimed. "My mother was leading soprano for a reason! And opera does _not _belong to him. He is insane and a murderer!"

Madame Giry nodded. "I hate to see what he has become, but there is nothing I can do to change him. Your parents are gone."

I sneezed and nodded. I must have a chill from that water. "I need rest, now, please, Madame."

She nodded. Madame Giry was now like my adoptive mother. She was always very sweet towards me and I was rather good friends with her daughter, Meg Giry.

She left the room and I looked around the room. The picture of the face I had seen in the darkness would not leave my mind. Could it have been him? Could it have been the Phantom of the Opera? I did not want to think so, but I had to admit that it was.

OoOoOoOoOo

The night past quickly- morning did the same. I dressed and ate. Then, I walked through the opera house. To my surprise I ran into Jude. "Jude! You're supposed to be in England!"

"I couldn't leave! Not with your parents' deaths," he said.

"But what about Aurora?"

"I wrote her last night explaining everything. She'll be fine," he replied.

I sighed. "Jude you must be with her. You're to be married in a week. Promise me you'll leave tomorrow morning."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I cannot promise that, Emily."

I chuckled. "Why not?"

He didn't answer. "I offer my condolences about your parents."

My smile faded. "Oh… Thank you, Jude."

He nodded and there was a silence.

"Well… I'd best be going," I said quickly.

Jude smiled and nodded. He turned and walked away.

I watched him go.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Durand!" A voice made me whip around. It was only the managers.

"Good morning, Monsieurs," I greeted.

"We hope you are feeling better this morning," Monsieur Andre said, hopefully.

"Much." I smiled, but soon it died down. "Er… What can you tell me about…the Opera Ghost?"

They both froze. "Too much. You wouldn't want to know," said Monsieur Firmin, stumbling with his words.

"Oh, but I do!" Much to my amazement, I did! I wanted to know about the mysterious man.

"Some other time, mademoiselle," Monsieur Firmin said.

"Just a bit, please," I insisted.

They shook their heads. "No."

I sighed. "Alright. Well… Thank you for your time," I said.

They nodded and walked away, conversing about something.

When they had left I hurried to my mother's dressing room. It hadn't been touched- the glass still on the floor, the roses as well. I opened the mirror "door" and climbed into the passage once again. This time, there were dusty torches lit, cobwebs climbing about them. "Strange…" I muttered.

I came to the lake again. I watched my footing so that I wouldn't fall again. I strained my neck to see where the lake led, but I ended up only causing pain to my neck. I rubbed the back of it and turned.

I came face to face with a dark man. Half his face was bare, the other half covered with a white mask. His cloudy, green eyes stared into my pale hazel ones. My breath was caught in my throat.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. His voice was…soothing, strangely enough.

I gulped. It seemed as if I had lost the ability to talk. My eyes wide and scared I didn't dare look away.

He didn't say any more.

Finally, I found my voice. "You…" I breathed. Tears welled in my eyes (something I hoped wouldn't happen). "You killed my parents. You killed Joseph and Collette Durand…"

He looked away from me to the lake, still silent.

My legs were cold as ice, but I found strength and ran, pushing past him.

But his hand grabbed my arm and tugged me back. "Do not run from me, child!"

Tears fell from my eyes in fear. What was I going to do? "Let me go, please."

"No…" he muttered. The Opera Ghost did not give a reason. I wanted to ask him why, but I was afraid he would only hurt me.

His grip on my arm tightened and I gasped. "Please…" I sobbed. With my free hand I wiped tears from my eyes.

His gloved hand reached up and wiped more tears from my face.

I stopped crying and looked up at him, stunned. He was so gentle, yet so fierce. How could one person be both?

He narrowed his eyes and the next thing I knew, I was falling into blackness, the picture of his face fading from my vison. I felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing.

**I like this chapter better than the others. What do you think? Review, maybe? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

My head shot up, waking me from the nightmare. I was in my mother's dressing-room, safe. I looked around. The mirror-door still broken but the shards of glass were not there and the trampled roses had been removed. Instead, upon the dresser, there was vase of beautiful, new roses. They were tied together with a black ribbon. And fastened to the ribbon there was a note.

I got up and walked over, reading the letter:

_ Secrets are not to be told, so I suggest you keep this to yourself, as many people already know about me. I do not wish to have other ignorant little girls seeking me out. If you are wise you will leave me be and stay silent._

_O.G._

I dropped the letter onto the dresser. I was angry. "Little girl. Leave you alone?" I said, quoting the letter. "You killed my parents. I will not rest until your body is cold with death…" No tears fell, only rage took over my mind.

I went behind the changing rack and quickly changed into a pretty, pale scarlet dress. Tying my hair back with a black ribbon, I exited the room, in search of Madame Giry.

I walked to the stage, finding Madame Giry instructing her ballet dancers as the new prima donna, Maria Boulet. She was a fair singer, but much like that diva, La Carlotta. I winced as Maria attempted to hit a high note, but I walked to Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry. I _must _speak with you. Immediately," I said.

She nodded and turned to her students. She motioned for them to keep dancing and we moved backstage. Only a few people were back there, doing things that only concerned them.

"I've seen him," I said, quickly. "But I woke up in my mother's dressing-room. There was a note."

"A note…" she echoed. "Child, give me this note."

I nodded and rushed to the dressing-room. I saw the note just where I left it. I picked it up, and for the first time I noticed there was a piece of black cloth tied around my right hand…the hand I had injured while opening the mirror-door the first time. I studied the cloth. It had been carefully tied. "Hmm…" I took the note and walked out of the room, his face not leaving my mind.

Madame Giry met me half way in the corridors of the opera house. She quickly snatched the paper from my hand and read it. "You must not tell anyone," she ordered. "He does not take refusals lightly."

"I know… That's why I won't rest until the Opera Populair is free of him," I said, darkly.

"No, Emily! You must not return!"

"What am I supposed to do? He killed my parents!"

Madame Giry shook her head. "You will get hurt."

I opened my mouth to argue, but instead I replied with a flat, "I will not return."

She nodded and lifted my chin with a frail hand. "Please. I cannot see you hurt. You are like my daughter. Know that."

I nodded and broke away from her. I sighed. I returned back to the dressing-room and sat down on the bed, my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do. My parents had been killed out of the blackness of the Opera Ghost's empty heart- but if he really was a ghost, then he wouldn't have a heart. Would he?

I fought my mind to its limit, but I ended up returning back down to his world below the Opera Populair. The dark, damp place in which he resided; the place I most loathed.

I needed to face him, though I was worried about the lake. I quietly cursed at myself, for not thinking that over. But for once in my life I wasn't going to give up.

When I reached the lake, the Phantom of the Opera was in a small gondola, his cloak around his shoulders. It seemed as if he didn't have a body.

"I thought I told you not to return," he said.

I pursed my lips a bit. "Yet you wait here for me."

"A child like yourself- I knew you would return," he replied. "What is it you want?"

"You killed my parents, what do you think I want?"

"You cannot kill me. In the end, you will fail," The Phantom said with a vague smile on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why did you kill them?"

"Your mother, a pathetic excuse of a singer, refused to step down," he muttered.

I stepped onto the gondola and punched his arm. "You didn't have to kill them! What did my father do?"

"He tried to kill me."

I lowered my arms, my eyes wide and confused. "What?"

"I came to ask your parents once more and your father attempted to murder me and I did what was necessary," he explained.

I slowly shook my head, sinking down, eventually sitting in the boat. "What? N-no. My father wouldn't do that."

He chuckled. "You obviously do not know him, then."

"And you do?" I asked, looking up at him.

He said nothing, but began to move the boat through the water.

"Where…Where are you taking me?"

The Phantom of the Opera stayed silent.

There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to jump out and run, but another part of me told me to stay calm. I was extremely confused on what to do.

When I couldn't make up my mind, I stayed in the boat, waiting to arrive at the destination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I gasped when I saw the cave. There was an organ and beautiful curtains. I saw paintings and sketches of the famous singer Christine Daae. I studied them, but soon looked up to the Opera Ghost.

He looked down at me for a moment and stepped out of the boat. He turned and offered a gloved hand to me.

I hesitantly took it and he helped me out of the boat. I looked around more. Behind some curtains, I could see a large swan bed. It was beautiful.

I breathed quietly.

He looked at me. His pale green eyes were calm and intense…intriguing.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?" he asked.

"Why are you so…reclusive?" I moved towards him.

"People are…afraid of me," he said, quietly.

"Why?"

"You ask that quite a bit."

"I want answers. Why did you want my mother to step down?" I asked.

"She didn't deserve the title…not like _her_…"

"You mean Christine Daae?" I said, trying to get a few details straight.

"Don't say her name!" he ordered.

I shrank back, frightened by his sudden tone of voice.

"See? I scare people. I strike fear into their hearts."

"I must not see what they see," I said, calmingly.

He narrowed his eyes, obviously confused by what I just said.

I quickly reached out and ripped the mask of his face.

He turned and covered the right half of his face with a hand. He turned and began to yell at me. "Damn you, insolent child!"

I backed up.

"This is why people turn in fear! They cower in fear of the monster that I am!"

I looked at him sympathetically. I walked towards him. "I believe monsters don't own hearts…" I slipped my hand under his vest. I felt a small heartbeat against my hand. "There. A heartbeat." I took his hand and did the same. "See?"

The Phantom of the Opera stared at me. "You cannot leave," he muttered, taking my hand away. He took the mask out of my hand and turned, putting it back on.

"Why not?"

"You have seen my face. Once a woman sees my face they can never leave…"

"No. I have to return!"

"No!" he yelled.

"Please…" I pleaded.

He sighed. "If you return, you may _never _return to the hallways of the opera house."

I didn't say anything. But suddenly I felt dizzy. I put a hand on my forehead. Everything that had happened today was just too much. I couldn't…I couldn't handle it.

"You're exhausted. I'll return you in the morning," the Opera Ghost insisted.

"No- I have to go back, now," I muttered. A small pain went through my head.

He walked over and I closed my eyes, falling into his arms. I was still conscious, but only barely. I was awake just long enough to feel him set me down in a soft, silk bed.

The man under the Opera Populair struck fear into hearts, but was still gentle enough to care for others.

**Oh, this chapter sucks… Suggestions? Reviews? I'd greatly appreciate it! The first two people to review get characters in the story! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed my story! It really boosts my spirits and makes me want to write more! :D

_**Chapter Five**_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. Sunlight stung my eyes. I sighed and sat up, crawling out of the bed. I was tired, and there were dark shadows underneath my eyes.

Two weeks had passed since my second rendezvous with the masked man underneath the opera. I hadn't seen him since, yet he still wandered through my mind.

I rubbed my temples, wearily.

A knock sounded at my door. "Mademoiselle Durand?"

I yawned and walked over to the door, answering it. I saw Monsieur Firmin standing there. "What can I do for you, Monsieur?"

He flashed a smile. "Will you be attending your parents' funeral this evening?"

I looked down for a moment. "I'm… I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" he echoed. "Why?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it. Please, monsieur. I may show, though," I murmured.

Monsieur Firmin nodded. "I apologize for bothering you, Mademoiselle Durand."

I nodded with a vague smile. "Goodbye, Monsieur."

I lay back down onto the bed in my room. I laid on my side, staring out the window. The sunlight reflected in my dull, hazel eyes. I closed them and turned, burying my head into the soft pillow. Tears fell, once more. "Come back… Mother… Father…" I whimpered.

Before I could notice, I was asleep. I dreamt I saw my parents' bodies- mangled and cold.

_I screamed, "No!" Running to them, I fell wrapping my arms around my father's lifeless body. "Father! Father, wake up!" I turned to my mother. "Mother!" _

_Turning, once more, I saw the dark shape in the corner. An evil smile plastered on his face. "You murderer!" I lifted myself and ran at him, but he vanished just as I reached out to grab his neck. He vanished…into shadow. I fell, weeping. My parents' bodies disappeared just as the figure's had done. "Come back… Come black…" I pleaded._

I gasped and sat up. Sweat beaded my forehead and I panted, shaken by the terrible dream. "Just a dream, Emily. It was only a dream…" I whispered to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I walked over to the bureau.

I stared into the mirror on the top of it. The weary, dark-eyed figure stared back. I sighed. I was tired…and troubled. My life was falling apart. Was there nothing I could do?

I quickly changed into a nice, pale pink day-dress. Pulling my hair back, I quickly walked out of my room.

I soon, ran into Jude. He was accompanied by a dark-haired woman. She was beautiful with pale blue eyes and raven black hair.

Jude smiled. "Oh, hello, Emily!" he greeted, cheerily.

I returned the smile and a small greeting. "Who's this?" I looked at the woman.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet Aurora. My fiancé," Jude introduced her.

She smiled. "Judas had told me much about you, Emily."

I nodded. "Jude's said you were in England?" I said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, but as soon as I received his letter, I fled to Paris," Aurora explained. "I am sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," I said, quietly. "Where are you off to?"

"I was about to give Aurora a tour of Paris. Would you care to join us?"

I swallowed. It was tempting- I wanted to know more about the woman that my friend was planning to marry, but I hesitantly shook my head. "No thank you. I have…things to attend to."

"Well, I'd like to talk to you again, Emily. It was nice meeting you!" Aurora said, cheerfully.

The couple walked away, hand-in-hand. I smiled to myself watching them.

_He really loves her, doesn't he? _I thought to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Giry tapped her cane on the wood of the stage. "No, no, no!" she scolded. She began to instruct the ballet dancers, boldly.

I watched from a seat, listening to the music, conducted by Monsieur Reyer. I hummed along with the familiar tune. It was Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". Though usually played upon a piano, the strings did the instrumental justice as well.

My memories flickered back to when my father was teaching me how to play the song; his fingers atop of my long, slender ones. I pressed a wrong key and he smiled, correcting me.

I snapped back to reality.

Madame Giry came up behind me. "Emily. Are you alright, dear?" Her strong, French accent was rather comforting to me.

I turned, getting up. "Oh… I think I'm alright," I muttered.

"Are you sure?"

I bit my lip and said, "No…"

"What is bothering you, my child?"

"It's been two weeks, Madame Giry. No sign of him. He just disappeared…" I explained. _Just like in my dream,_ a voice said in my head.

I sniffed. I held back wet tears.

Madame Giry put her arms around me, comfortingly. "It's best you are rid of him, Emily."

I nodded and pushed away. "Yes… I suppose it is…"

Madame Giry smiled, vaguely.  
>"Do you suppose there is a piano anywhere in the opera house?" I asked.<p>

She thought for a moment. "I believe there is. It's just down the hall from your mother's dressing room."

I nodded, thanked her and walked away, just as the "Moonlight Sonata" ended.

I cautiously opened a door and looked inside a room. There was a beautiful piano in the middle of the decorated room. Smiling, I walked and sat down on the bench.

My fingers were placed lightly on the ivory keys. I could almost feel my father beside me ready to play a duet with me. "This is for you, Father…" I whispered.

"Fur Elise" burst out from the piano, gracefully…at first. My fingers began to stumble and I stopped out of frustration. It had been years since I'd played.

Clapping sounded as I stopped playing. I turned around seeing the shadowed figure in the corner. It was him…

"Brava, Emily Durand. You play rather well, but could use lessons," the Phantom of the Opera said.

"Leave. Now…" I said. My voice shook. I was actually afraid of him. I searched my mind for the courage my parents had.

"Now why would I want to do that? You could be great. A singer even," he said, persuasively.

I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip. "No. Leave… Please…"

"I will leave this once, but you are not rid of me yet, Mademoiselle Durand," he said, smiling. He shifted away and seemed to vanish. I walked over and searched the corner for him. He wasn't there!

"Impossible…" I whispered in awe.

"Nothing is impossible, Emily. Only unbelievable."

I gasped as Madame Giry stood in the doorway of the room. She held a white envelope in her hands, with a scarlet, skull wax seal. I stared at it.

"He left you a message," she said, holding the letter out to me.

I stepped back. "I don't want to read it."

"Very well. Stay on your guard, Emily," Madame Giry said, quietly. Just before she turned to walk away, she said, "Please…"

Once she had left I sighed and fell to the floor. I sat there, staring at my hands. "What have I gotten myself into?" I questioned, knowing no one could answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jude laughed and smiled as he and Aurora walked in the front doors in the foyer of the Opera Populair.

I looked up at them. I had been sitting on one of the steps of the stairs, reading _Romeo & Juliet _for about the fifth time. "Did you have a nice time?" I asked.

Aurora looked at me and ran over, taking my hands in her own. She sat down beside me. "Oh, Emily, you're so lucky! You've known Judas his whole life _and _you get to live in Paris!" She grinned. She obviously wanted to establish a friendship with me- and I didn't disagree, she was nice.

I smiled back. "I wouldn't say that. After seventeen years Paris is just like any other place, really."

"Aurora? Shall I show you around the Opera Populair, now?" Jude asked, cutting in.

She placed a hand on my shoulder briefly. "Will you come with us? Please?" she asked.

I shook my head with a small smile. "I'm sorry. You two enjoy yourselves though. The opera house is…amazing," I said. _And mysterious._

Aurora frowned a bit. "Well, goodbye Emily."

I bid them both "goodbye".

Aurora took Jude's arm and they walked away.

I sniffed and got up, walking into the rehearsal. The orchestra was tuning up and the dancers were dancing around the stage gracefully. As I walked by, towards my room, I studied them: so carefree- if only I could be that way.

My hand twisted the knob on the door and I walked in, taking a black cloak from my bed. I walked out and backstage. Climbing up a few flights of stairs, I made my way to the roof of the building.

The wind blew in my face lightly, only stirring my hair. I sighed and sat down staring down at the city. I hugged my knees, once again going through the events of the past few weeks.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?" the man in the mask dressed in his black suit looked out at the city, then down to me.

I turned and looked at him. "You see everything. Isn't that right?"

He chuckled and gave me his hand. I took it and he lifted me up.

"No. I only see you."

I knitted my brow in confusion. "Pardon?"

He didn't repeat. "I hear you did not read my letter."

I shook my head. "I want nothing to do with you," I said, sharply.

He didn't flinch. "Yet you want me dead."

I sighed, confusing even _myself_. "Forgive me. That was but the sorrow of my heart speaking," I answered in a sort of poetic way.

"Yes, I suppose it was…" the Opera Ghost mused, quietly. "You _do _play the piano quite lovely, though."

I bit my lip and my cheeks flushed red. "It's been years," I muttered.

"You could get better. You even sing like…" he hesitated to say her name.

"Do you mean Christine? Christine Daae?"

This time, he did not yell as I said her name. He only nodded slightly and whispered, "Yes. Christine Daae…" His pale green eyes seemed to stare past me.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them I stared at him. "Listen. I don't _want _to sing. I just… I want…" What did I want?

The Phantom of the Opera looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I quickly changed the subject. "Why do you keep coming to _me_? What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want your voice, your mind…" he whispered.

"No. No! I… I want to stay _in _the opera house. You had your chance with Christine Daae and you frightened her away. I won't go with you, I won't learn to sing. I want to be…me," I said, rather loudly.

He looked at the ground. "I see how you feel," he growled quietly. Without another word he whisked away back into the opera house.

I sighed. I felt bad inside, but something told me I made the right choice.

I placed my face in my hands, wishing that my parents had never died, even wishing I'd never come to the Opera Populair.

The wind once again rushed through my hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Emily you must eat. You haven't eaten in two days!" Meg Giry sat on my bed beside me, begging me to eat something.

"I'm not hungry, Meg," I said. Two days had passed since the meeting on the roof. I had shaken by him, he was so…strong before he left. I didn't even want to think of what he planned to do.

Meg sighed through her nose. "Alright. Well, get some rest. Maybe you'll have an appetite in the morning."

I smiled and nodded. "Perhaps… Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Emily," she said, kindly and walked out of my room.

When the door closed, I turned and blew out the candle on the table beside my bed. I then lay down, wrapping the blanket around myself.

I stared at the wall, my eyes heavy and tired, but they would not close for me to sleep.

"_A crystal moon sheds crystal tears of crystal light upon your face… My darling child, I sing to you, thankful for your grace…" _I could hear my mother's voice in my head, singing the same lullaby she used to sing when I was younger.

I fell asleep soon as I started to quietly sing the lullaby. My voice actually wasn't that bad, but I was half asleep and couldn't tell.

I had fallen asleep, but not fully. I felt soft hands pick me up. I had the urge to open my eyes to see who was with me, but I was too tired.

Then the lullaby started again, but an angelic man's voice was singing. He changed the lyrics a bit as well. _"A crystal moon sheds crystal tears of crystal light upon your face… My dearest Angel, I'll turn your voice into endless grace…"_

I moaned softly and wearily, the voice lulling me to sleep once more. I sighed, comfortably. My eyes opened only so much as I caught a glance of the man who had me in his hands.

I sighed again and my eyes shut. I was now fully asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beautiful music: that's what I heard as I opened my eyes. I was lying in a soft bed, but I was somewhere I thought I recognized. I looked around. I sat up and realized I was in a swan-shaped bed with red blankets. I looked around and I heard music coming from the black curtain. I climbed out of the bed and moved the curtain as I walked out of the "room".

I saw the man- the Phantom of the Opera at an organ. He played the lullaby he sang to me the night before.

He turned when he heard my footsteps. "You're awake."

I moved hair out of my face. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He smiled a bit and moved towards me. He didn't answer.

"_Why did you bring me here?" _I repeated, becoming aggravated a bit.

Once again, he did not answer.

I sighed and stared at him.

"You…have a lovely voice. So much potential, yet you choose not to use it," the Phantom said, simply.

I licked my lips. Staring at the floor, I stayed silent.

He took his hand and lifted my chin so that I looked at him. "Why do you not use your voice?" he questioned.

"I don't want to be the center of attention. I like to be…quiet and just…" my voice trailed off.

"But you could be great…loved…admired." His voice was like a snake, so persuasive.

I thought for a moment. That did sound nice. But something in me told me to say 'no'.

"Emily…" he cooed. "Emily, you are an angel with a voice of heaven."

Tears fell down my cheeks, slowly and he wiped them. Something was different. He wore no gloves. The touch of his gentle hands calmed me. I fell against his chest, tears still falling.

The Opera Ghost- the man whom everyone thought to be evil; the man whom everyone hated- was so…sweet and gentle and… There weren't words to describe him.

I felt as if I wanted to stay with him. Stay to listen to his music, but then my mind reminded me of Madame Giry and Meg and Jude and Aurora. I wanted to return to them, but I knew that this ghost- man, rather, wouldn't let me leave him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **This is one of my better chapters, don't you think. It's longer to! I spent so much more time thinking on the happenings for this chapter!

I took down the "Writer's Block Contest", but you can still enter ideas and characters! Please do so! :D

-O.G. Knights


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

He left and had I not been so frightened of him, I would have followed. I wanted to leave. The hours passed quickly, and I wanted to attend my parents' funeral. And now…I never would.

I cursed at the man silently. Holding me here, bidding me to do his will… I wanted him to leave me alone, leave everyone alone, and _leave _altogether.

I sighed, sitting on the swan bed. I waited for the Phantom to return. Questions needed to be answered.

When I couldn't take it anymore and got up and walked out of the "room." I looked around once more, observing the organ and the mirrors. I turned and looked at the lake, moving towards it. Determination…is one of my weaknesses!

I stepped into the icy water, gasping and clenching my teeth. I wasn't ready for freezing water. I moved deeper in. My mind, being stronger than my heart, was yearning to leave this dreaded place.

When the water had reached my waist, I suddenly tripped becoming submerged in the water. I surfaced taking a breath of air and shivering. I closed my eyes, blinking water out, when a hand grabbed my arm. It lifted me into the boat and I fell against the Opera Ghost's legs, shivering terribly.

My cheeks were bright red and I sniffed. I opened my eyes, and water stung them as it dripped into my eyes.

"What were you doing?" he demanded.

I straightened up and looked up at him. I sniffed and said, "Trying to leave…"

He chuckled. "You won't escape without my help."

I looked down at my knees. My arms were wrapped around myself and I was still shivering. My jaw chattered, but I bid it to stop and it did.

The boat stopped and it was at the "shore" of the cave. The Phantom of the Opera stepped out and he took my hand, being a gentleman, and helping me out. Taking off his cloak, he wrapped it around me; trying to help me become warm (my drenched nightgown didn't help at all).

"Thank you. But please let me leave, Monsieur," I said, my voice shaking from my trembling body.

"No, you belong to me now," he said.

"I am not some bit of property you can claim," I said, a bit aggravated. "Please, monsieur. Let me go to my parents' funeral and after that…I will return and never leave again." I swallowed, and the words escaped my mouth, reluctantly.

He licked his lips and thought for a brief moment. "Very well," he said.

Tears fell down my face again. I didn't whimper, only stayed silent.

He stared at me and smiled a bit, trying to cheer me, I suppose. "Why do you weep?"

I sniffed and wiped tears from my eyes, before he could do so for me. "I have to return…" I admitted. "I want to stay in the opera house with Meg and Madame Giry and…" I almost said "my mother and father", but the dark memory came upon me. "Never mind…"

"You really want to return," he stated.

I nodded and looked up at him. My dull hazel eyes seemed darker and they glittered with tears in the dim light. "Please…"

He sighed and said, "No." He turned and sat at the organ.

"But why?"

"Need I remind you, you belong to me now…" he muttered.

"Never, you coward," I argued.

"'Coward'?" he echoed. "You dare call me a coward."

"Any place would be better than this."

"And in what ways, mademoiselle, am I a coward?"

"You kill without reason and you don't receive punishment for your crime; you hide from the world, frightened of them," I pointed out, my eyes narrowed a bit.

The Phantom was silent.

"And you continue your cowardice silence." I walked to the swan bedroom and fell onto the bed, dreaming of returning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Emily," the melodic voice said, calling my name.

I lifted my head from the pillow on the bed. I had spent some time just thinking and it had the time pass rather quickly. "Yes?" I called back. I lifted myself to my feet and walked out to join him.

"Emily… I will allow you to return, if you sing for me," he requested.

I knitted my eyebrows worriedly. "I can't."

"You underestimate yourself," he replied.

"No. I can't. My mother had the talent, I don't."

"Your mother didn't have talent. Now, _you_ do," he insisted.

I stared at the Phantom. "I- no."

He beckoned me to come to him and I obeyed. I walked to him and stood by his side as he sat at the organ. He began to play my mother's lullaby softly on the organ. "You recognize it?"

I stared at his hands as they danced lightly over the keys. "Yes… It's my mother's lullaby, _Moonlight Grace_."

"Please, Emily. Sing for me," he said quietly. He looked at me from underneath the white mask.

I took a breath and reluctantly opened my mouth. _"The masquerade man, beneath the opera, sings to me quite softly. I bid his call waiting for his angel's voice again…" _ I will admit I had a rather decent voice, but nothing like my mother's.

"With practice," the Opera Ghost said, "you will be loved by people all over."

"Now please let me go," I said.

"Very well," he said. He lifted himself to his feet. He began towards the boat by the lake.

"Wait!" I stopped him. Putting my hand on his shoulder, gingerly, he turned to face me. "What's your name, monsieur?"

"My…my name?" he repeated. He seemed to be stunned by my question.

"Yes. You must have a name."

"I had a name once, but people insist I am not worthy of it. They now call me the Opera Ghost; the Phantom of the Opera, rather than my name," he said.

"But what _is_ your name?" I asked. "You are a man, not a ghost nor a phantom- a man."

"Erik," he whispered.

I smiled a bit, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Erik…" I repeated, barely audible.

"Now, come, if you want to go back, that is," he said.

I didn't move, thinking he was just toying with my mind.

"Quickly," he said.

He wasn't joking. I rushed and stepped into the boat, carefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thunder roared above our heads. Madame Giry and Meg had accompanied me to the funeral, still sorry for my loss. My black dress seemed to hide me amongst the darkness, but I was still visible, for my pale skin and rosy cheeks helped me stand out.

A small part of my longed for Erik to be here with me, but I pushed the thought away. My parents wouldn't wish me to fall for the man who was their murderer.

There murderer! What was I doing, thinking of his kindness? Right then and there I wished his black heart would crumble to pieces within my fingers. _Don't worry Mother; Father. He will pay for what he did to you. He will pay… _I vowed within my own thoughts.

I was paying much attention to the funeral, but only thinking of my last moments with my mother and father. My mother was always at the opera house, but my father…well, I almost never saw him. He was around when I was a little girl, but when I began to grow I saw him less and less. Before his death I only saw him about once every few months. My mother told me he had business to do, but I was always curious why he was never in the opera house. For the last week he had been staying in the opera house, due to his health, but then… Oh, I didn't want to think about it.

"Emily. Emily, come. The funeral's over," Meg's voice said, interrupting me in my thoughts.

"Oh… Yes, it is," I said, half-heartedly.

"Emily… Are you alright? You don't seem well," Meg said. She placed one of her hands on my forehead and gasped. "You're burning up! We'll return you quickly and mother will nurse you back to health in no time."

"No, Meg. I'm alright, really," I said. Now, I was trying to catch my breath. It seemed as if my throat was withering away into nothing. My breaths were harsh and rash each time.

"No, you're not," Meg said, frantically. "Mother. Mother, quickly! Emily isn't well."

"Meg, don't fret. I just need to sit down," I said, taking deep breaths every once in a while. That fall into the water must have ailed me.

Meg put her hands on my arm and began to lead me to the carriage.

Madame Giry bid a few people goodbye and rushed to Meg and I. "What's wrong?"

"Emily's burning up," Meg reported. She helped me into the carriage and I sat down, laying my head back.

"I'm…fine, Madame Giry," I said, clearly exhausted. "Rest is all need."

Madame Giry ran her hand down my cheek, comfortingly. "Yes," she whispered. She turned to her daughter. "Don't worry, Meg. I'll help Emily."

"Can I stay with her please, Mother? I can help her," Meg said.

Madame Giry nodded. "Very well, Meg."

Meg smiled a bit and turned to me. "We're almost there."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Giry and Meg had me lie down in my bed. Meg quickly attended to me by putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

I breathed deeply. It was gradually becoming easier to breath, but not very quickly. I just needed to sleep…without _him _disturbing me.

The door burst open and Jude stood there, frantic.

Aurora rushed in and looked at Madame Giry. "What's wrong?"

"Mademoiselle Durand is ill. That is all," the aging woman said, simply.

Jude kneeled by my bedside and took my hand in his.

I chuckled and smiled weakly at him. "Mother would be furious."

"Yes I'm sure she would. We both know how protective she got when you were sick," he replied.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"How are you?"

"No better than I was at the funeral."

Aurora kneeled next to Jude and linked her arm with his. "Feel better Emily. And we'd like to tell you we will be wed here, in Paris."

I smiled a bit brighter. "That's wonderful, Aurora!" I coughed.

"Now, Monsieur DeLouis and Mademoiselle Demeen, it's best you leave. Emily needs her rest. You may visit her in the morning," Madame Giry commanded. Her voice was firm, but quiet giving it a gentle quality.

Jude nodded and I watched the couple leave.

"Emily, will you be alright here alone?" Meg asked.

"I'll be fine, Meg. I'm getting better already," I said, smiling a bit.

"Alright," she muttered and removed the cloth from my forehead.

Madame Giry pulled up the blankets a bit more and told me to rest. She and Meg left after that.

I was soon sound asleep, dreaming of a blissful land of just Jude, myself and my parents; nothing to cause us to worry or fret. But soon, clouds of gray and black formed above our heads and standing before us the Phantom of the Opera- Erik. He began to call me away from them and I tried to resist. I knew what lay ahead. Erik would not stop until I was his, but I wouldn't stop fighting; not until the world was rid of the masked murderer.

I sat upright in my bed, escaping the dream. I had been asleep for hours but it felt more like seconds. I laid my head back down, wishing for the sun to rise again. Evening and nighttime were once my favorite times of day, but since Erik entered my life, I had been afraid for time to pass and for the moon to come out. I only longed for the sun to frighten Erik away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had been awake nearly all night. I was feeling better, only sleep deprived now.

When Madame Giry came to check on me she noticed me already awake. She did not question me on this, but she did about the Phantom.

"He stole you away the night before last, didn't he?" she asked. She handed me a glass of water.

I sipped from the glass and nodded. "Yes… I was so frightened, Madame Giry, but part of my heart leaped out to him," I explained. "Oh, what do I do? I don't want to return to that…that horrid place."

"Don't worry, Emily. If you obey him he will leave you alone," she said.

"Oh, no, Madame Giry. He wants me to stay with him…forever down there. He wants my heart and soul and mind. He wants me to be his."

"And do you want to be his?"

If my jaw weren't locked in place, it would have fallen. 'Did I want to be his?' What kind of a question was that? "Of course not. I want to stay here with you and Meg and Jude and Aurora."

"It's understandable, dear. Just please don't' worry."

"You say that every time! And what happens? He takes me, he tricks me, that snake," I argued.

She sighed. "I'll leave you with your thoughts…" She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The nerve of her! Telling me things that weren't true and asking me questions that she knew the answer to!

I got up, slipping behind the changing rack and changing into a lavender dress. I stood before the mirror brushing my hair out. I tied it back and walked out of my room, yawning.

Dancers, singers and the stage crew rushed around the stage, rehearsing or helping the others rehearse.

"Goodmorning, Mademoiselle!" a few voices said to me as they passed by.

I nodded, not returning their greeting. "A fine morning it is, indeed," I muttered to myself.

Madame Giry was busy instructing her dancers and Meg following her mother's orders.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre observed the rehearsing from the sides of the stage and Monsieur Reyer, as taut as his string instruments, scolded a few violinists on their music.

I walked right by and into the foyer. I looked around and found Jude and Aurora laughing with each other, sitting upon the stairs.

"Emily!" Jude rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

The hug was surprising to me, but I returned it gladly. "Good morning, Jude."

"How are you feeling?" Aurora said, walking over.

"Much better. How are you both?"

"We're fine. Just worried about you," Jude answered.

"Good," I said, smiling,

"Emily. Has something been troubling you these past few weeks?" Jude asked.

I longed to say 'yes', but he wouldn't believe me. "No… I'm alright," I said, smiling. But I felt eyes upon me- eyes that weren't Jude's dark brown ones or eyes that were Aurora's pale blue ones- but eyes of fire that burned into my soul, my heart, calling to me.

"I, er, I have to go," I said quickly. I rushed off, hurrying past dancers.

"Hey!" a few of them yelled at me, as I pushed past them. I ran up the staircases and to the roof of the Opera Populair.

I looked around the roof. "Erik," I called softly. "Erik, where are you?" I wanted to see his face, hear his voice, feel the touch of his hands upon my cheek.

But the masked figure was nowhere to be found…

**Author's Note: **Chapters 5 & 6 are my favorites! What are your favorite chapters and lines from my fan-fiction? I'd love it if you answer! :) Hope you guys liked it!

-O.G. Knights


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

My eyes weren't the slightest bit heavy that night. I spent an hour waiting on the roof for Erik and he never came. Did he not want to see me again? Did I hurt him when I left? These were questions that would never be answered.

I coughed and wrapped the shawl around my shoulders even tighter. I waited in my mother's dressing room. I waited for a sign; a sound that he was still there. I sat on my mother's bed. I coughed again, I was still a bit ill, but not very- though I had a cold. I sniffed and looked around again. "Erik… Speak to me…" I whispered to the darkening nothingness. I sighed and got to my feet. I started towards the door and I opened it.

_He doesn't want to see me… _I thought, half-heartedly. I walked to my room and opened that door.

I shivered and soon grabbed my black cloak, dropping the shawl around my shoulders. Instead I wrapped it around my shoulders and rushed out of my bedroom.

There was no light in the opera house, other than a few dimly lit candles every few places. My eyes strained to see ahead of me in the light.

Once again, I returned to the roof in the cold air.

I coughed and looked out at the city of Paris. The moon was hidden behind clouds, so there was even less light out here.

"_Emily…" _A soft voice, barely a whisper, called my name.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_Emily…" _it said again.

"Erik?" I called. I began to move towards the sound, the wind blowing my hair a bit. My cheeks were pink from the cold and my fingers just about white and numb. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked towards the voice. "Hello?"

"_Emily, you wait for me…" _the voice whispered. It sang so beautifully, yet it was a man's voice. It must be Erik!

I looked around the roof, but he wasn't there. Then, I turned and I saw the man staring down at me with gentle eyes. He was almost barely visible in the dark. His white half-mask framed part of his face, showing me where he was.

"Emily," he repeated once more.

"Erik…"

He smiled and closed his eyes for a brief second. He opened them and looked at me again. "Why did you wait?" His voice seemed firm and demanding. He was curious, I suppose, as to why I longed to see him when I had said I'd never return.

"I can't answer that," I whispered.

"Why not?" His hand touched my cheek gently.

"I don't know," I confessed, taking his hand from my face. "I'm confused…troubled, Erik."

"What is it?" His bright, yet pale, green eyes became suddenly darker.

"You killed my parents," I began. "And I want you gone…from the world, forever. But it seems as if…" I trailed off, a bit embarrassed by my next words.

"'As if…'" he echoed.

"As if I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Leave Erik… I don't want to hurt you. Not again."

"I don't follow orders made by some ignorant child," Erik muttered, firmly.

I sighed. My hand touched his cheek briefly and then I began to walk away, back into the opera house. But before I did, I turned to see his hurt face- a part of me still wanted to see him in pain- but he wasn't there. I turned and walked into the opera house. I never wanted to see the man again… Never…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I had awoken, I had regretted a few things: going to see Erik and telling him to leave. Right now, I just needed time to make decisions.

People rushed around, for the debut of the new opera was today. Dancers quickly went through their routine, with other crew and cast members messing them up and bumping into them.

When I had found Jude and Aurora, they had been talking over plans for their wedding.

"Oh, but what if we- Emily!" Aurora turned when she heard my footsteps and smiled.

"Good morning, Aurora; Jude," I said, kindly.

"Judas and I were just discussing plans for the wedding. Would you mind helping?"

Before I could answer, Aurora had dragged me into the conversation.

"Emily. Judas and I were thinking of being wed, here, in the Opera Populaire."

"Well, Aurora, there's a beautiful chapel just down the road. After the ceremony, we could all come here and an opera could be performed for you both," I suggested.

"Emily, that's a wonderful idea! But which opera?" Aurora said.

"Well… You could always hire someone to write an opera."

"Would _you _write the opera?" she asked, anxiously. "Please, Emily."

"Well, I don't think I could. I don't have experience…" I muttered.

"Emily, I'm sure you could do it. A determined young woman like you," Jude said, smiling.

I smiled, awkwardly. "I can…try… I suppose," I mumbled.

"Thank you!" Aurora tossed her arms around me in a hug. I was taken off guard and almost tumbled over.

"Not a problem," I said, quietly as Aurora broke away from the hug and stood by Jude.

Jude studied me for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "Emily… You seem…quieter than usual. Are you _sure _there's nothing bothering you?"

_Nothing you'd believe, _I thought. "I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. I guess my sickness kept me from resting," I lied. I had been getting quite enough sleep, surprisingly.

"Oh…" Jude said. "Well, alright."  
>Just before they turned to walk away, Aurora said, "Do get working on that opera, please."<p>

I sighed and waved goodbye to them. When they were gone I sat on the steps of the staircase in the foyer. I didn't know how to write an opera! I did know someone who could… Though he wouldn't speak to me- not after the previous night, anyway.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. I quickly walked into my room and began pacing. "Oh… I can't do this…" I placed a hand on my forehead and sat down on my bed.

I stared at the floor. "Erik…" the words escaped my lips before I could stop them. "Help me. Please…"

I covered my mouth. _What am I doing? _I thought. I laid my head down on the pillow on the bed and I stared at the wall. I sighed and a melody started playing in my head, or at least I believed it was in my head. It seemed to be coming out of the wall.

I gently placed my hand on the wall, listening to the sound. Then a voice, in the darkness: _"I have heard your call, lonesome Angel…Listen to my voice in your heart…" _

"Erik…" I said, barely audible. Tears fell, I didn't want to see him again, yet he still called to me. He would never stop.

"_Man of masquerades, I listen… Where do you hide? I long to see your face…" _I sang, quietly, back.

The voice became louder. _"Follow me, dear Angel… To my kingdom of song…"_

I rose from my bed, entranced by the enchanting voice. I followed it, unaware that I had left my room. I was, suddenly, in the room with the piano that I had been in just days earlier. My eyes were wide, and the voice filled my heart…my mind…my soul…with love.

Then hands were on my arms, and I stared into the face of Erik, but still enchanted by his gentle, loving voice. _"Emily… Stay with me…" _he whispered, melodically.

I smiled vaguely and looked into his soft, pale green-grey eyes. "Yes…" I whispered. I hadn't even known I'd said it! But his angelic voice rang in my ears, lulling me to sleep, until I finally fell into his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A music box… A sweet melody… Then silence…

My eyes flittered open. I was in my room, but my head hurt. I groaned and sat up. "My head…" I muttered.

"You're awake…" I voice startled me a bit, but it was too gentle to frighten.

I looked up and Erik was there, standing in my room. I swallowed. "What are you doing here?" I didn't remember anything that had happened before. I noticed it was now evening, for I had "fallen asleep" earlier in that afternoon.

"You don't remember?" he asked, slightly amused.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "Remember? Remember what?"

"You vowed to stay with me…forever," he answered.

I looked down. _What? No! I couldn't have! Could I? _"What?"

But when I looked up he was gone. "No."

I rubbed my eyes. I must be imagining things.

After I had changed and walked out of my room, I heard many people saying my name and running around frantically.

I found Meg and tapped her on the shoulder. "Meg? What's wrong?"

Meg turned around and gasped, hugging me. "Emily! Where have you been?" She broke away from the hug and stared at me, her eyes a bit scared. "Mother went to check on you and you weren't in your room!"

"What do you mean? I never left my room," I said, chuckling a bit.

"Emily, don't laugh about this. Listen to me: _You weren't in your room_," she said, articulating the words.

I didn't say anything. It was Erik… He had done this! He had confused me, enchanted me with his music. He had made me say things I'd regret! He caused all this trouble…

"What happened earlier? Why were you gone?"

"I…don't know…" I said, searching my brain for answers. I remembered something, though: a song, a voice and a face- _his _face. What had happened earlier?

"Emily, please tell me," Meg begged.

"I already told you. I don't remember what happened!" I said.

"Maybe Mother will know," Meg said, quickly. She rushed off and fetched Madame Giry.

Madame Giry made an announcement that I had been found and she walked to me. "Emily!" she scolded. "Don't disappear like that again!" She took my wrist and began to take me back to the room with the piano.

When we had arrived, she shut the door and looked at me. "Emily. Meg tells me you don't remember anything?"

I nodded and told her it was true.

"Was it the Phantom-"

"Erik," I cut her off.

She sighed. "Was it _Erik _who did this?"

"I don't know… I believe so, though."

"I will send someone to look after you," Madame Giry said, without another word.

"What? Who?"

Before she left, she turned and said, "Judas DeLouis. A family friend, no? I think he will be perfect."

"Jude?" I whispered. He would be _very _protective of me, that's just the way he was, ever since his parents died and my mother took him in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can you just tell me what happened?" Jude asked. Madame Giry _had_ chosen him and he was watching over me.

I sat on the roof. "Jude, I've told you already. I don't remember what happened! I just remember a voice and a face."

"A face? Whose face?" he interrogated. "You never mentioned this before."

"I don't know!" I lied, becoming annoyed with his constant questions. "I'm alright, Jude. I don't need you watching me. Aren't you supposed to be with Aurora?" My voice was rash and emotionless. For once I didn't want to talk to Jude.

Jude nodded. "Alright…" I heard his footsteps grow quiet and he was gone.

I sighed, relieved. "Thank you…" I whispered to the wind. I finally had some time to think.

I remembered the melody that Erik had sung to me. I words were plastered faintly in my mind. I began to recite them, _"I have heard your call, lonesome Angel…" _What did it mean? Then I remembered that just before I heard the voice I had called out his name. What were the words after that? _"Listen to my voice in your heart," _I muttered, poetically. The meaning of that was easy.

I didn't remember how I responded, but his next words, I remembered were, _"Follow me, dear Angel…" _I stopped. "Oh I can't remember!" I bit my lip, thoughtfully. "Um… Oh! _To my kingdom of song." _Obviously he had meant his cave underneath the opera house- or did he? He was so hard to understand. I remember he said my name, but after that everything just goes blank. But the _real _question was: What did I say to him?

"'You vowed to stay with me forever,'" I quoted. Had he asked me to marry him? Had I said yes? I sighed. There were too many questions. "What did I say?"

"_You said 'yes…'" _a lonely voice whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **This isn't one of my best chapters… :(

So, what do YOU think Erik meant by "Stay with me forever"?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

I had hidden myself away in the piano room thinking of an opera. I bit my lip, racking my brain for ideas. A salty taste hit my tongue and I realized I had been my lip hard enough it had begun to bleed. I sighed and licked my lip. "I know nothing about music."

"Knock, knock," Jude chuckled as he walked in the door. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright, Jude," I muttered, smiling half-heartedly.

"We can get someone else to write the opera, if you like."

"Oh, no. That's fine. When should I have it finished?"

"In a week."

I nodded. "A week. Perfect…"

Jude smiled once more and walked out.

"A week," I repeated. I couldn't write an opera in a week! I'd have to talk to Aurora.

Out of boredom I began to play my mother's lullaby on the piano, one note at a time. "Help me, mother." Then it hit me. Mother had told me stories of the Opera Ghost writing a genius opera called "Don Juan Triumphant." Erik must be able to write operas! "What was the song called? 'Past the Point of No Return', maybe… Is that what she said?"

Suddenly a memory filled my head. I was seven years of age and sitting on my bed, but this was back when my mother wasn't leading soprano. She was telling me stories of the Phantom of the Opera.

"_And then he took poor Christine down, down, down to his lair beneath the opera house. There's a lake underneath the Opera Populair, darling. He had imprisoned her and told her he would kill Raoul if she did not stay with him," Mother said. She snarled playfully and began to tickle me._

"_That's not true!" I protested, laughing. I pushed her hands away. "A lake under the opera house? That's silly, Mother!"_

"_Oh, but it's true, dearest!" _

"_Okay, well what happened next?"_

"_Then Christine found a way to escape with Raoul. They left and the Opera Ghost cried for his Angel of Music."_

"_How do __you__ know? You weren't there!" I accused._

"_Well, no, but I've heard stories?"_

"_Who told them to you?" _

"_Meg Giry, the dancer, darling. Now, go to sleep," Mother said. She tucked me into my bed and kissed me on the forehead._

"_But I want to hear more stories, Mother!" I begged. "Did __you __know the Opera Ghost?"_

"_No, Emily. But he knows you." Mother smiled her face even prettier in the candle light._

"_Me? I've never even seen him!" I laughed._

"_You can't see him, but he can see you. He sees everything in the Opera Populair. And he punishes those who persecute music," she teased._

"_Liar… He doesn't exist!"_

"_Yes he does. And be on your guard, Emily," Mother said. Then she began to whisper, "He can hear you."_

_I shook my head. _

_She kissed my cheek and said, "Go to sleep, now. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Wait! What was the song again? Can you sing it for me, Mother?"_

"_Alright, but just a bit. It's starting to become late." _

_I smiled. _

"_The Phantom of the Opera walked to Christine, singing in a beautiful voice: "Past the point of no return; no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end! Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'; no use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend!" Raoul watched in horror as Christine Daae became entranced by his voice. Now go to sleep."_

_I shut my eyes._

"_Emily," she scolded._

"_I am asleep!" I said._

_She chuckled and blew the candles out in my room, leaving. _

"Past the point of no return…" I whispered. I understood the words: they meant that Christine would stay with Erik, forever. But she left…

I was beginning to think I needed Erik's help with this, but I was frightened to see him.

I took a breath and got up from the piano. I walked out of the room. Some dancers passed by me bickering and a few men passed by and said hello. I only nodded at them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, I woke up and yawned. I lifted myself to my feet and walked over to the bureau.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down. Upon the dresser I saw a rose and wrapped around the stem was a beautiful gold chain. I unwrapped the chain. It was a gold necklace with a rose charm.

I held it up and stared at it. It was beautiful! But who had sent it?

Then I saw the note. I broke the wax skull seal and took the note out.

_A rose for my Angel._

_O.G. _

That was all it said. I looked back at the necklace. The rose was so carefully made... I put it on and stared at myself in the mirror. He was making it harder and harder to say "No." He was so persuasive and charming but gentle and loving… How _could _I say "No"?

I sighed and got dressed, putting on a midnight blue dress.

I looked at the rose on the dresser top. _Why are you doing this Erik? _I thought.

I walked back into the piano room and sat down, trying to think. But all I could think about was Erik.

"_Gently he carried my soul into song… Singing the darkness of love; Gently he taught me to love and to sing… I heard his voice in my heart..." _I murmured, half singing.

"You received my gift, I see," Erik said from the shadows.

I didn't turn around. "Yes."

"You are unhappy?" His voice had more a questioning tone than a stating tone.

I didn't answer.

He walked over to me and took one of my hands, leading me away from the piano. "That song was lovely…"

"What song?" I followed hesitantly.

"The song you just sang. But, if I may be so bold as to ask- Who is 'he'?" Erik said.

"You," I whispered. I immediately regretted answering.

He didn't say anything, but kept leading me away from the piano.

Suddenly we were out of the room. I looked around and saw we were in a dark hallway. There was some light up ahead and he held onto my hand gingerly, leading me through the hall.

"Where…are we?"

"You should know, Emily," he answered, simply.

I studied the hallway. It was so dark… He was taking me to his lair beneath the opera house again! My brain yelled at me to let go and run, but my heart overpowered me and I just followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why did you send the necklace?" I asked when we arrived.

He stayed silent.

I sighed. "Erik," I said quietly. "Why… Why do you want me to sing? Why not someone else?"

"You… You heard me. You didn't believe in me, but you heard. No one else did…"

I looked at the ground. My hand reached up and I clutched the necklace. "I am not Christine Daae. You are trying to replace her, but I will _never _be her."

"You will. I will teach you," he said.

"I don't want to be Christine! I don't want to be yours!"

"You belong to me! You promised you would stay with me!" He grabbed my shoulders and stared me in the face.

"I promised nothing to you."

"What does that world have to offer you? You have no one there."

"I have family in the world. But you took some away from me!" I protested. "You…murdered them…"

"I didn't want to hurt you. You didn't listen until _after _they were gone!"

"I listened because…I wanted you dead," I answered.

"Then why haven't you killed me?" he demanded.

"Because…" I stopped and thought. "Because I think… I think I love you…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Yay for short chapters! I wanted to get this up before Christmas for you guys. So here's your gift!

Sorry it's really short, but I saved other plans for Chapter Nine. That's why. Hope you liked it and hope you review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: For part of this chapter, it will be in 3__rd__ person. Which means Emily will not be narrating. But I will switch back to Emily's narration in a certain part(s).I will also use references from the movie to help explain things. These references will be used in parentheses. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Chapter Nine**_

People rushed around preparing for the masquerade ball. They had all been so busy that most hadn't noticed Emily Durand had been missing for two days. Jude, Madame Giry, Meg Giry and Aurora had been the only ones to notice.

"But where could she be, Madame Giry?" Aurora questioned.

"I do not know, Mademoiselle Demeen," the elderly woman replied. She had become quite annoyed by Aurora's frequent questions. "Monsieur DeLouis please take your fiancé. Meg and I can handle the situation, alone."

"Yes, Madame," Jude replied. He turned to Aurora and whispered, "We should leave."

"But we need to find Emily! The wedding is in five days!" Aurora whined.

"Come, Aurora. They will find Emily. Madame Giry and Meg know her better than even _I _do."

Aurora sighed and nodded.

Jude kissed her cheek and they walked away, hand-in-hand.

"Is she below, Mother?" Meg asked once Jude and Aurora were out of earshot.

"I can't think of any other place, child."

"We must go get her!" Meg began to rush off, but Madame Giry grabbed her daughter's arm.

"No, Meg. He will only hold her longer if we do so. We must wait for him to give us the chance to retrieve her."

Meg sighed. "I suppose your right. But how long will that be?"

"I cannot tell, but with the masquerade ball coming up, I believe he will be there," Madame Giry pointed out.

Meg nodded. "I hope she's alright."

"He would not harm her, Meg. She's fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat on the swan bed, thinking. This time Erik hadn't left the cave. He thought I would try and escape again… I wouldn't. I won't be taking any more chances.

I stood up and stared out at Erik at his organ. He didn't play. It made me a bit sad. His music was always so beautiful. My heart beat for his music, but I couldn't help but loathe the man that played it.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I could only imagine what was going on in the opera house. Were people looking for me? Were they even worried? These were questions I could not answer- alone, at least.

I waited to hear Erik's voice. I waited for his music. I waited for his face. I dare not go to him, still afraid. He had said I was the only one to listen and that is the reason he chose me, but… Oh, I didn't know that seeking revenge for my parents' deaths would cause this.

"_Gently he carried my soul into song… Singing the darkness of love; Gently he taught me to love and to sing… I heard his voice in my heart..." _I whispered. The same words I had sung when Erik approached me by the piano two days ago. I thought about the words I had just said. They were all true. He took my soul and taught me music; he had sung so beautifully to me, but I never realized it was because…he loved me; he taught me to love through singing; I always heard his voice in my head and my heart. He sang to me and he prowled through my thoughts, not giving up. Erik wouldn't rest until he had my soul, my mind and my heart.

I tucked hair behind my ear and unclipped the necklace from around my neck. I sighed and laid it on the bed.

I promised myself I would remain strong and that I wouldn't show any signs of cowardice. I thought about Jude and Aurora. _Jude is probably worried sick… _I thought. _Madame Giry and Meg too._

Just then…music. Erik had repeated the melody I had sung minutes earlier. I stood again and stared out at him. He began to add more and more to the song.

I listened and he sung a few words softly. _"Gently, she listened…for my music of night… Her soul was to be mine for all time… Slowly she sung…for my darkening heart… Her heart was then ripped from my grasp…"_

I just broke my promise. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes. This man…he… His heart was so black yet bruised so easily. I immediately felt guilty. I had almost killed his music. But that didn't change anything in my heart. He still killed my parents and he _still _deserved punishment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mother we must go down!" Meg begged.

"No, Meg! We cannot," Madame Giry retorted.

"But what about Emily?"

"She is fine, I promise."

Meg sighed and grumbled something incoherently.

"Get ready for the masquerade ball," her mother instructed.

Meg nodded reluctantly and did so.

Madame Giry secretly hoped herself that Emily was alright.

She walked into the foyer and saw guests already arriving. She sighed and waited for it to start.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre approached Madame Giry and smiled nervously.

"Mademoiselle Durand is still missing?" Monsieur Andre asked.

"Yes. I do believe, though, that she will be here tonight for the ball," she replied.

"What makes you think that-" Monsieur Firmin stopped himself, realizing what she meant. "Oh…"

"Right, monsieur."

"What shall we do, then?" Monsieur Andre questioned.

"Nothing. We shall just wait for him and hope that he brings Mademoiselle Durand," Madame Giry replied.

"But why not arrest him?" Monsieur Firmin was obviously appalled at the idea of letting Erik get away.

"Because he wouldn't let that happen," she said. "Now, messieurs, the ball is beginning."

They noticed that and rushed off.

Madame Giry raised her eyebrows, watching them.

Meg walked up beside her mother. She wore a white and gold dress, with her hair pulled back. She carried a gold mask in her hand. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, Meg."

Meg nodded. A young man soon asked Meg to dance and she looked at her Mother, but her Mother only gave her a look that said she had to. Meg nodded to the man reluctantly.

Madame Giry found Messieurs Andre and Firmin accompanied by two of her dancers. She scolded them in her mind.

"Madame Giry! When do you think he will be, er, arriving?" Monsieur Andre asked, quickly.

"I cannot say, Monsieur. I do not know his exact whereabouts!" she snapped.

They looked a bit taken aback.

The two dancers giggled and the managers walked off with them.

People danced energetically all around as Madame Giry kept her eye out for Erik and Emily.

Suddenly Erik was at the top of the staircase. He stared down at the crowd, with a glare of anger and power (he wore his "Red Death" costume). Emily stood by him, struggling with her hands. They were bound together and they irritated her wrists. She wore a deep scarlet and black dress (like Christine's during "Past the Point of No Return" with different colors).

"Erik, let me go," Emily said.

Erik didn't say anything, but took her hands and began to drag her down the staircase. "Good evening, messieurs."

No one said anything.

**Point Of View Change**

I looked at everyone, then back to Erik.

He smirked. "You are all so…quiet," he pointed out. "Why is this?"

I was still trying to get out of the bonds that held my hands. "Erik. Untie me," I demanded quietly.

He looked at me, eyes narrowed underneath his skull-like mask. "Now why would I do that? So you could escape again?" He lifted my chin so I looked at him. "You…promised me."

I turned my head away and saw Jude and Aurora watching in horror. I also saw Meg. She was a bit fidgety.

People began to mutter and whisper among themselves.

I stared down at the floor as Erik still led- well _dragged_- me down the stairs.

"You all know Mademoiselle Emily Durand, correct?" Erik said. "Daughter of the singer Collette Durand?"

"Let her go, you fiend!" Jude yelled, walking towards Erik.

I could see Aurora begging him not to, but he obviously ignored her.

"You do know her," Erik replied. "Well… Come get her."

Jude narrowed his eyes suspiciously and progressed towards us.

When he was close enough, Erik took out a sword and pointed it at Jude's throat.

"Jude," I begged. "Leave. He will kill you."

Jude ignored me as well and licked his lips. He was a bit nervous, as sweat began to bead his forehead. "Coward…" he muttered towards Erik. He took out his own sword and challenged Erik.

"Foolish boy," Erik said. He let go of my hands harshly and I tumbled down the stairs.

I groaned in pain quietly on the floor. Meg rushed over and unbound my hands, helping me up.

"Emily! Are you alright?" she asked.

I coughed and said hoarsely, "I'm fine."

There was a yell of pain and Erik clutched his side. Jude stood before him, eyes narrowed angrily.

The crowd watched in horror as Erik ran and took my wrist once more. Meg reached out to me, but we disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke before she could get to me.

**Point Of View Change**

Jude ran towards the fire, but it faded and they were gone. "Emily," he whispered.

Aurora ran to him. "Jude! Are you hurt?"

Jude shook his head. "No."

Madame Giry walked to Jude. "Monsieur, _never _do that," she scolded.

"But why not? He had Emily! I could have saved her!" he argued.

"But you didn't. There are other ways to save Emily."

"What ways?"

"I do not have to share that with you because you might not even save her. The Opera Ghost might kill you before you get the chance," Madame Giry said. Her voice had a ring of humor to it, yet it was wise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Erik dragged me out of the boat. He winced and let go of my wrist. He began to undress to examine the wound. His white shirt was soaked in the scarlet liquid.

I gasped and walked towards him. "Erik…" I began.

He breathed heavily and looked at me. "You've done enough."

I didn't move. "You're hurt. I can help you."

"You…have done…enough," he repeated. He took his hand away from his side. Blood stained his hand. He winced again.

I touched my hand to his side and he had to clench his teeth together to keep from crying out. The wound was deep. Jude was a skilled with a sword, so I wasn't too surprised. "Erik, let me help."

He looked at me sternly, but his gaze softened soon. He took rather quick, deep breaths and his chest rose and fell quickly.

I looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek, asking him to calm down and take slower breaths.

Once the wound was cleaned and bandaged he thanked me. "This act of charity will not allow you to leave," he said.

I didn't say anything. I just walked away, leaving him alone with his music. I walked to the swan bed.

I replayed those moments in my mind. There was something in Jude's eyes that truly alarmed me. They seemed more frightened than they ever had before. He had been very…worried for me.

"Emily…" Erik called softly.

I brushed hair out of my face and went to him. I licked my lips.

"Emily…" Erik whispered again, when I was near him. He stood up from his organ and reached his hand out to touch my cheek. He stared at me calmly and lovingly. His pale green eyes were mesmerizing as he stared at me.

I began to see tears well up in his eyes. I looked at the ground. And before I knew it, he walked away from me. I watched him walk to the edge of the lake underneath the Opera Populair. He just stood there… He seemed to be waiting for something- something that would never come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jude calm down. Please," Aurora said. She walked Jude to his room. "It's alright. Emily will return. I know it."

"I'll kill him. He has no right to take her away like that," Jude muttered out and hatred.

"Judas!" Aurora scolded. "Calm down! _She will return_."

"She told me to leave her… And let him take her? I think not… I'll find him," Jude said, ignoring his fiancé.

"You can talk to Madame Giry, then," Aurora said. She walked out of the room.

Within minutes, Aurora returned with Madame Giry, though she stayed out of the room.

Madame Giry looked down at Jude. "Aurora is right. Emily will return. The Opera Ghost won't hurt her."

Jude looked up. "He still shouldn't have taken her. Why did he?"

"I do not know, Monsieur. No one does."

Jude sighed. "You know where he is- don't you?"

"Oh, no, Monsieur DeLouis," Madame Giry lied. "I do not."

"Well, if you ever learn where he is…tell me. I will hunt him down." Jude was very protective of Emily, since he was like her older brother. He hated to see her hurt or scared.

Aurora walked in when Madame Giry left. "Jude. Rest, please. You've had a long day. You need to rest," she said.

Jude sat down on his bed. "Aurora. What if Emily's hurt?"

"She's not. I trust Madame Giry's word when she says that the Opera Ghost won't and hasn't hurt her," she said, calmingly. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Chapter Nine everybody! I had some thinking time while at my grandparents' house for Christmas and this is what I came up with. The main idea that I really liked was the masquerade ball scene. I liked that Erik didn't win, because if he did that's just a bit too cliché. So I had Jude win that. But the thing about Erik getting hurt is it causes Emily to care for him more. Will she stay? Or will she try to escape again?

This chapter isn't as good or as long as some others, but I'm rather happy with it. What about you guys? Did you like it? And I gave Erik a softer character after Emily helped him. Did that ruin him or am I keeping his character right? Please tell me when you review!

Also, I have another announcement. I have now decided that I will be answering any questions you have about me or the story. You can message me or ask through your review and I will answer as soon as possible and I will try to answer your question(s) if possible.

-O.G. Knights


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: For part of this chapter, it will be in 3rd person. Which means Emily will not be narrating. But I will switch back to Emily's narration in a certain part(s)._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Meg! May I have a word with you, please?" Madame Giry asked. She had been scolding Meg throughout rehearsal for not paying attention.

Meg sighed and walked to the side of the stage with her mother.

"Meg you must pay attention!" she demanded.

"But, how can I, Mother?" the girl argued. "Emily is down there alone-"

"She is not alone, Meg," Madame Giry sighed.

"But he's not much company," she protested. "Honestly, mother!"

"Meg, Meg! Calm down!"

Before Meg could respond she had started to walk away from her mother. She remembered that night three years ago she found the Opera Ghost's lair. She found it once and…could she find it again?

She walked into the leading soprano's dressing room- formerly Colette Durand's- and walked to mirror. She had also found this passage and she knew it led somewhere…

Meg carefully- and nervously- opened the "door" and stepped through. She turned making sure her mother wasn't following her. She sped up her page and walked down the path. When she came to the lake she began to think. Soon enough, she took off her dancing shoes and waded into the water.

Meg gasped and muttered, "Cold!"

Despite the fact that she was losing the feeling in her legs, she was determined to find Emily.

**Point Of View Change**

I stared at my reflection in the water. Reaching down, I created ripples, destroying the pretty face that had once been there. I sighed and didn't move from the water's edge.

I longed- dreamed- for a voice other than Erik's; I longed to see a familiar face other than Erik's. I turned around for but a moment to look around his lair again. Everything was the same. It was no lighter than it was before; no darker than it was before. The light of the flickering candles did do justice to the beauty of the Opera Ghost's home, though.

Now, I just swirled my finger in the water lazily. I lifted my finger from the water and dried it in the folds of my dress. Just as I was about to walk to the swan room, I heard splashing.

Looking up, I saw Meg outside the gateway entrance to Erik's lair. "Meg!"

"Emily!" Meg said. "Emily, hurry! We must get you out!"

I got up and looked around the cave. I saw a lever and walked over to it. I nervously placed my hand on it and pushed it forward. To my surprise, the gate lifted and Meg rushed inside and onto the shore.

I ran over to her. "Meg, you have to leave. He'll be back any moment," I explained.

"No, Emily. Come back with me. You'll be safe. Jude and Mother won't let him get you again."

"Meg, no. That will only cause more trouble. Leave, now," I demanded. "Return in two days with Jude. _Two days_."

"But the wedding is in two days," Meg said.

"All the more reason to bring him! I will want to see him one last time before he leaves for England."

"Emily-"

"Go!"

Meg sighed and stared at me. She reluctantly turned and began to wade back through the water when Erik came on his gondola. He saw her and then his gaze snapped to me.

"Meg! Keep going and don't stop!" I yelled after her.

She didn't even turn to look at me, but I saw her rushing through the water as fast as she could.

Erik leaped out of the boat even before it reached the shore. He grabbed my arm firmly. "What is this?" he demanded.

I winced and looked at him in the eye. "I don't know, I swear! She came to me!"

Erik let go of my arm and turned away from me. "If you try to escape again…" he trailed off. I had the feeling he was going to say 'I'll kill you', but he wouldn't do that. I knew he wouldn't.

He took a breath. "If someone tries to rescue you again, their stupidity will end their life."

"You wouldn't kill anyone," I muttered.

Erik turned to me with a sly smile on his face. He chuckled. "Oh, you think so?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't kill anyone."

His intense eyes stared at me, one from underneath his white half-mask. "Come, Emily. Come sing with me."

Scared his temper would flare again, I walked over to him. "Why must you keep me here?" I whispered.

He looked me. "You willingly gave your heart, mind and soul to me."

I looked at the floor. He always reminded me of this, but what happened that night? I didn't remember anything! People said I left my room and I claim I never did! Who was right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meg rushed around the opera house looking for Jude. When she saw Aurora she ran over, "Excuse me. You haven't seen Judas DeLouise anywhere, have you?"

Aurora nodded. "I have. He's in his room." She gave Meg directions to his room and Meg hurried straight there.

She opened the door quietly and saw Jude sitting on his bed silently. "Jude?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Emily...sent me," Meg replied.

He stood up, gaining sudden energy. "Emily? Is she alright? Is she back?"

"Well, no, but she's alright."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen her."

"Where?" he asked quickly.

"Underneath the opera house. But, look, she told me to take you there in two days."

"Two days?" he echoed. Jude wasn't quite grasping the situation. "Take me there, now."

"No, Emily said, 'Return in two days with Jude.'"

"_Now,_" he demanded firmly.

"No. In two days you will see Emily and she will be waiting for you," Meg said. "Just wait."

"I can't wait! She could die down there for all we know!" Jude exclaimed.

"She's quite healthy, Jude. She'll be fine."

"Everyone says that and they know nothing-"

"And I suppose you do?" Meg pointed out.

Jude shut his mouth, not having a snappy remark to that.

"Wait two days. You can see her then," Meg said. After that, she turned and walked out of his room.

Meg found her mother and told her everything.

"Why did you go down there, child?" Madame Giry asked.

"I hoped I could save her. Bring her back," she muttered. "But then he came and I didn't have time."

"We will bring her back, dear. We just have to wait. Sooner or later, he will give us the chance to save her."

"No he won't," Meg sighed.

Madame Giry shook her head, quietly and gently scolding her daughter.

Meg walked away quietly from her mother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was dark… The moon shone dimly and it was cold. How did I know this? Erik had brought me up to the roof. I didn't know why, or why so late. He didn't want everyone to see that they may try to take me from him.

A few snowflakes began to fall. Winter was beginning and so was a new night that I once again feared.

I sat down in the thin layer of snow and stared up at the moon.

"What are you thinking about, Emily?" Erik asked softly.

"I'm dreaming…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

Erik didn't question me after that, to my utter surprise.

I opened my eyes and he offered me a gloved hand. I took it and got to my feet.

Then he took a rose out of his cloak and handed it to me. "It's as beautiful as you are, Emily…" he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

My cheeks flushed pink, but they were already pink from the chilly air, so it was hard to tell; I stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. The rose was held in my fingers loosely.

"Don't do this, Erik," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Enchant me with your voice and your charm… You know I don't want to stay with you," I answered. My voice shook, but it sounded rather firm.

"You will with time. And I'll train you to sing just like…Christine Daae and then you will be admired by people from all over."

I sighed. "I've told you I don't want to be admired. I like to stand in the corner and observe, not act. I like to be quiet… But my lo-love for you says otherwise."

"Your…_love _for _me_?" He seemed not to believe what I had just said.

I nodded a bit. "Yes… You have captured my heart, but my mind…is working to overpower my love. I do not know what to do." After this I did not look at him again.

"You will know," he whispered.

My eyes grew weary as the night went on. Eventually, though I don't remember much, I remember Erik carrying me back down beneath the Opera Populair. I remember thinking of him the whole time while on that roof. No other person passed into my mind. Not Meg nor Jude nor Madame Giry. Only Erik…and this scared me. Had I really loved the man who imprisoned me? Had he truly won my heart and soul? These questions made me anxious and I didn't want them answered, for I was afraid of the outcome of this treacherous story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat by the water of the cave, listening. I could hear the music from the opera that was being performed. It drifted down, down, down to the lake underneath the Opera Populair and I listened to it. I missed being there, actually watching. But all I could do now was listen.

Although the new leading soprano was singing, I could hear my mother's voice. It was so lovely in my mind. But soon it ended and then Erik's voice filled my ears.

"You were singing, Emily," he pointed out.

I twisted my back to face him, still sitting at the water's edge. "What?"

"I've said it before, and I will say it again: Your voice is…lovely. Your voice is of an angel…"

I looked at the water into my reflection. I studied the reflection for a moment and suddenly my eyes began to play tricks on me. I saw my mother's face in place of mine. I narrowed my eyes oh so slightly, but when I blinked it was gone.

Perhaps it was true. Perhaps I had been more like my parents than I thought.

"I trained my former student to sing loudly and show her voice, but with you… This is much more difficult," Erik said. "Your voice is meant for softer tones and softer music."

"I've been so quiet all my life, I'm not surprised," I muttered with a faint smile. I got to my feet and walked to Erik. "Erik… Tomorrow, my friend is to be wed. I would like so much to be there."

"No," Erik answered firmly. His voice had changed from calm and nurturing to rather…loud, I suppose. "I let you go once and never again shall you leave me."

I quickly turned around, not wanting to look at him. _No matter… Meg will come with Jude tomorrow and he will return me, _I thought. But I secretly doubted I would ever escape this.

In my hand was the rose that Erik had given me the night before. I stared at it. He was so passionate and caring towards me, but wouldn't give me up for anything… Yet, I knew he gave Christine Daae away. Why go through trouble keeping _me_?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short! I have a few ideas planned for Chapter Eleven and I hope you are pleased with the outcome of Chapter Ten.

I am trying my hardest to extend the story to at least fifteen chapters, because as I read through the story again and again, I realize that it's coming to a close and it should end soon. I'll try to make it longer, but I can only do so much. Please forgive me…

If you have any questions about Chapter Ten, please ask and please review!

-O.G. Knights


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: **If you do not like excessive drama, do not read this chapter. Then again, if you don't read this chapter, nothing in Chapter Twelve will make sense. ;)

_Note: For part of this chapter, it will be in 3rd person. Which means Emily will not be narrating. But I will switch back to Emily's narration in a certain part(s)._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Aurora was in her room. She stared in the mirror as Meg helped her with her hair.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Aurora," Meg assured her.

"I'm just so nervous…" Aurora said.

Meg finished her hair and turned her around. "You look wonderful."

Aurora bit her lip. "I'm scared, Meg."

"Of what?"

"That Jude… That he loves Emily," she confessed.

Meg gasped. "Think nothing of it! He loves you and you alone. Emily is like…a sister to him. They've known each other practically their whole lives."

"That's why I'm afraid!" Aurora said. "He knows Emily better than he knows me. And the way he looked at her the night of the Masquerade Ball just… He was scared for her."

"Of course he was! We all were!" Meg said. She took Aurora's hands in a friendly fashion. "Don't worry. I know Jude loves you. Why would he ask for your hand in marriage if he was not?"

"It was an arranged marriage. He never did like the idea…"

"But he came to love _you_! Emily is just in trouble and he fears for his _friend_."

"I suppose you're right, Meg," Aurora replied half-heartedly.

Meg smiled and nodded. "Now, I'll fetch Mother and we'll start for the chapel."

Aurora smiled a bit.

After Meg left she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was all pulled back and her pale cerulean eyes looked perfect against the darkness of her hair.

Madame Giry walked into Aurora's room and smiled. "You look lovely. Now, we must get to the chapel." She beckoned for the bride-to-be to come.

Aurora obeyed as her stomach twisted into a knot. She gulped wondering if this was a good idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Congratulations, Jude… It's your big day…" I whispered, my eyes closed. I laid on the swan bed, listening to Erik play a beautiful song… I hummed along softly. I had been sleeping for a while, as the recent events kept me from rest.

I stirred a bit and my eyes opened as his song ended. I exhaled and got up. My bare feet were cold against the stone floor and I shivered a bit just from the chill in the air.

I walked over to Erik and asked him what he had been playing.

He sighed and didn't look at me. He stared at the keys of his organ.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing of your concern," he replied coldly.

I swallowed. "Will you be watching the opera later today?"

Erik turned to face me. "Which?"

"I… I'm not sure… I was told to write and opera for today, but I could never," I said quietly.

I could scarcely hear Erik's soft breathing. Then suddenly his cloudy green eyes lit up a bit- but I'm afraid to say that they seemed mischievous. "I think attending the opera is an option. Do you wish to attend?"

I nodded a bit.

"Then we shall," Erik said with a small grin.

"You're not lying?" I didn't believe him.

"Would I lie to you, dear Emily?" He got to his feet and placed a hand on my cheek briefly.

"No, Erik," I said. I feared my love for him was deepening as I stared into his eyes.

He nodded. "I'll be back soon." He quickly took his cape and wrapped it around his shoulders and then got in the gondola and left.

I watched him leave and walked back to the swan room. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was an exquisite red and gold dress in the room across a chair.

I lifted it to examine it. It was so beautiful! I had the feeling Erik intended on me wearing it at one point. So before he got back, I put it on. The dress was a solid deep red with intricate gold markings. I walked out of the room and looked around the lair, waiting for Erik to return.

When Erik returned, he didn't see me at first, but when he did he stared at me for a moment.

I looked down at the ground.

"The opera will be starting soon," he announced.

I nodded and gave a brief smile. "Alright…"

Erik licked his lips and walked back over to his organ. He sat there for a few minutes before playing. _"Nighttime sharpens… Heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" _he sang softly.

I stood there listening to him. I walked over and watched him play.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it-"_ Erik suddenly stopped. His fingers slipped off the keys and he closed his eyes.

I saw a single tear fall from his eye.

"Erik," I whispered. "That was beautiful…"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Thank you…"

"What song was that?"

"A song I only play for my Angel of Music…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Christine… Christine Daae was my first student, but she didn't love me. She never did," he explained. "Then you heard my music and saw my face. You didn't cower. You understand and possibly love me, yet you still long to leave me here."

I gasped silently and turned and walked away. I sat myself down on the swan bed and stared at my hands in my lap. I'd hurt him. Was I always…like this? Did everything I did or say offend him?

About an hour or two passed with Erik and I not speaking. Until Erik came into the room and said, "Do you still want to see the opera?"

"Yes," I whispered and followed him to the boat. He helped me in and I sat down before him.

**Point Of View Change**

Aurora smiled and Jude kissed her on the lips lightly again.

Jude smiled back as they sat in Box Five, waiting for the opera to start.

"I _did _make the right choice," Aurora said.

"Pardon?" Jude knitted his eyebrows a bit, with a small smile still on his face.

"Before the wedding…I was telling Meg my fear," she began.

"Which is?"

"'Was', you mean. I was afraid you loved Emily, not me," she finished.

Jude's heart stopped for a few seconds. "You thought I loved…Emily?" He was scared to speak, for he did…did love Emily.

"Jude? I something the matter?" Aurora asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just fine."

**Point Of View Change**

Erik and I saw Jude and Aurora sitting in Box Five.

He scowled as the opera began.

I looked at him. "Erik… Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't… Because I won't regret this," Erik said. He grabbed my arm and began to drag be back down a flight of stairs, towards the back of the stage.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, only kept walking.

As I listened to the music, I soon learned that the opera being performed was _II Muto. _The last time this was performed, Erik had ruined it with his trickery. I was afraid of what he'd do this time.

When we stopped walking, he told me to stay in one place, so that I was out of sight.

"Erik!" I grabbed his arm. "What is going on?"

"The end of this story…" he said, darkly.

I wanted to follow him, but I was scared of the consequences if I did, so I stood where he told me. I could only imagine what he was doing right at this moment.

Once he came back he took my hand softly and began to guide me towards the stage.

Erik led me out onto the stage and I heard multiple gasps from the crowd. I looked around, embarrassed and scared.

Erik turned to the guests. "Good messieurs!" he said. "There has been a change in the opera selection. The new opera will be performed as soon as possible." Erik smiled mischievously and took my arm again, as we disappeared behind the stage.

He pulled me aside and held me, his hands on my shoulders. "Emily," he said. "You've heard the story of Christine Daae?"

"Of course. My mother told me all the time."

"She told you…everything?"

"What do you mean by this?"

Erik looked me in the eye and I knew what he meant.

"Erik, no!" I objected. "I-I won't."

"You will," he said forcefully.

"But…"

His eyes glittered with an unreadable emotion.

I looked at the ground and didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

Erik rushed off, leaving me there. I looked up and dreaded the future.

**Point Of View Change**

Aurora moved in her seat. "Jude, do something."

"There's nothing I can do…" Jude said.

They watched the crowd, from above, as they all murmured, whispered and talked amongst themselves. Then Jude and Aurora saw police rush into the opera house, armed with muskets.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Aurora muttered.

"Stay here," Jude said. He got up out of his seat and walked out of Box Five.

He found Madame Giry and began to interrogate her. "What's going on?"

"The Opera Ghost is making the past repeat itself," she answered.

"What?"

"There's not much to it, Monsieur DeLouis," Madame Giry said.

"I have to save Emily. This is my chance!" Jude began to rush off before Madame Giry stopped hi.

The elderly woman grabbed his arm. "No! You must wait! You will have your chance!"

"I have to go _now_," Jude said, taking his arm from her grasp. He ran off and Madame Giry watched him go. She prayed that he would be alright, for Erik would not take this lightly.

Jude found Emily behind the stage. "Emily!" he said.

Emily turned her head and ran to him. "Jude!"

They embraced in a hug and Jude broke it, looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but we must go," Emily said quickly.

**Point Of View Change**

Jude took my hand and began to lead me away from the stage and towards the doors of the opera house. Well, until Erik stopped us.

Erik stepped out from the shadows and stopped us before we could get off the stage. "Emily. Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Erik," I answered quietly.

"I beg to differ," he answered. He drew his sword and pointed it at Jude's throat, once more. "Give her to me and _you _can leave _alive_."

Jude pushed me towards Erik and I bumped into the Phantom of the Opera's chest. I turned back to look at my friend. "Jude what are you doing?"

Jude only turned and ran away from us two.

Erik looked down at me. "You will not escape your fate…"

"Which is?"

"Your fate will be revealed to you soon…"

"Erik, if my fate lies within your hands, I would rather end up dead," I said.

He looked at me, his green eyes cold and hard. "I wouldn't kill you… But perhaps you wouldn't want your dear friend Monsieur DeLouis to die before your eyes."

"Why not kill me?" I asked.

"I don't need to answer your foolish questions," Erik said firmly. Then he turned and walked away from me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_What sweet seduction lies before us?" _

Erik and I walked to each other from separate sides of the stage. His enchanting voice lured me in, and there wasn't a thought in my head of turning back.

"_Past the point of no return… The final threshold!" _he sang gracefully. _"What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?"_

Once we reached each other he reached his hands out behind my neck and clipped, around my neck, the golden-rose necklace he had given to me. I stared up into his eyes and began to sing as he wanted me to. _"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry; to that moment when speech disappears into silence… Silence… I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!" _My voice seemed to suddenly become better than it had ever been. _"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent… Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided… Decided…"_

Erik's eyes edged me on to sing for him.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and then sang for him. _"Past the point of no return; no going back now! Our passion-play has now at last begun! Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong'. One final question: how long should we two wait before we're one?"_

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Erik put his hands on my neck and they slid down to my arms and eventually onto my waist.

I took a breath and started singing again. _"When will the blood begin to race; the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

He then began to sing with me now, and my heart raced as his voice filled my mind and soul. _"Past the point of no return; the final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return…"_

Erik's hands moved back onto my arms and they stayed there. Then he twisted me around so that my back was pressed up against his front. He began to sing softly into my ear, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; lead me, save me, from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you." _ He gripped one of my hands within his and my fingers were locked in his grip. _"Anywhere you'll go, let me go too! Emily, that's all I ask of you!"_

I turned around to face him and my eyes were watery with tears as I stared at him.

Quickly my hand reached up and ripped his black mask off. Then, my lips were pressed against his in a passionate and true kiss.

**Point Of View Change**

Jude and Aurora stared at Emily and Erik in disgust.

"Stay here!" he ordered to his wife. He got out of his seat and rushed off to find Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry! Madame Giry! This has to stop!" Jude said.

"There is nothing I can do, monsieur!" the elderly woman protested. "The Opera Ghost has won!"

"No he hasn't," Jude growled. Then he turned and rushed onto the stage. "Emily!"

Emily turned and looked at him. "Jude," she said softly.

"Emily, get away from him!" Jude's arms locked around her waist and he began to drag her away from Erik.

Erik began to move forward to take her back, but then armed police jumped onto the stage and grabbed his arms.

Emily stared as they began to drag him away. "Erik!" she yelled in desperation. "Erik, no!"

The Opera Ghost didn't turn to look at her, but only went with the men cooperatively.

Emily turned and pressed her face into Jude's chest, weeping uncontrollably. "No…" she whimpered.

Jude tried to calm and comfort her. "Shh… Come with me."

Madame Giry rushed out to them and took Emily from Jude. "You have done enough, monsieur. You can leave Emily, now."

"But-"

She shot the young man a look that said, "Don't argue with me."

He sighed and walked off to get Aurora.

Emily sobbed and Meg rushed to her, and hugged her. "Emily!" she said in joy, but sorrow clouded it. "Oh, Emily you're safe!"

Emily broke the hug and looked at Meg. She gave the faintest trace of a smile. She nodded a bit. "Yes… But Erik is gone."

"He can torment you know longer," Madame Giry answered, cutting in.

"But Madame Giry…" Emily started. "I feel as if I loved him… What do I do?"

"Forget is all you can do, child," she answered. "He shall not strike fear into the minds of the people of this opera house any longer."

**Point Of View Change**

I nodded a bit. Though I still longed for my Angel of Music to return to me and wondered what fate lie ahead.

Leaving the two women, I walked to my mother's bedroom. I was about to walk through the door when Jude found me.

"Emily!" he called.

I sniffed and turned. "Y-Yes?"

"Emily, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jude," I said. My cheeks were red and my eyes a bit puffy from sobbing.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"He wouldn't hurt me…" I muttered. I walked through the door, leaving him standing there. I then walked through the mirror-door and down the pathway in the halls of the Opera Populair.

I didn't stop walking until I came to the lake, then I just walked through the water as if it were air, only thinking of Erik.

Once I had reached his lair, I had almost thought he'd be there waiting for me, but he wasn't. I walked onto the stone and then took one of his cloaks. I wrapped it around my own shoulders, and then went to lie down in the swan bed.

Though I longed for rest, I couldn't. The tears still ran down my cheeks slowly as Erik's voice haunted my soul…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **It's good, no? I apologize for part of it, because I tried _really _hard not to use any big songs from the movie, but I ran out of ideas and besides, I thought using "Past the Point of No Return" worked well. What do you think?

Drama, drama, drama (the main course of this amazing meal)! And I think I prepared it perfectly, for it was delicious. Yes?

Although I think Chapter Eleven is good, I still need reviews to know if there was anything I could have done to make it better and more appealing.

And, yes. There is more Erik and Emily to come in the future! Keep reading, everyone!

-O.G. Knights


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: References from the movie will be put in parentheses._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I awoke in the swan bed, Erik's cloak wrapped around my body. I wore the same scarlet, black and gold dress from the night before. I remembered what had happened and got to my feet, taking the cloak off. "Oh, Erik…" I whispered into the dark. A few candles still burned, and that was enough.

I took one of Erik's white half-masks in my hands and looked it over, tracing the shape with my finger.

I sighed and ran to the edge of the lake and then began to trudge through the water back to the hallways of the opera house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened the mirror-door and slipped into my room. I set the mask down and then changed into a white blouse and deep blue skirt (like Christine wears in "Twisted Every Way").

I wrapped a black cloak, one of mine, around my shoulders, keeping the hood down. I took the mask, hiding it within the cloak.

Many people questioned on where I was going at such an early hour, but didn't answer. Others gave me disgusted glances for loving the monster that dwelled underneath the Opera Populair. I tried to ignored them, but their comments were too much. Tears welled in my eyes and slowly fell out.

I left the opera house and came upon the carriage driver.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The prison, if you will take me there," I muttered. Handing him a small bag of money, he nodded to me and I got into the carriage. I tightened the cloak around my shoulders, still holding the mask.

All I could think about on the carriage-ride was Erik and Jude… Jude, I could tell, loved me, but he was married and Erik was my parents' murderer, yet my heart still beat for him.

When we arrived, I got out of the carriage and walked into the prison, telling a policeman who I wanted to see. He eyed me curiously and led me to Erik.

Erik stood in his cell, standing in a dark corner, looking down.

"Erik…" I called softly.

He looked up quickly and rushed to me. His arm reached through the bars of the door and caressed my cheek. "Emily…"

I closed my eyes momentarily, soaking in the feeling of his touch. "Erik, why didn't you fight? Why did you let them bring you here?"

"You," he said plainly.

I stared at him confusedly.

"You opened my eyes. You told me that I was a coward for not receiving my punishment."

"I was wrong. You don't deserve to die!" More tears fell as he stared me in the eye, sadly.

I took the mask from my hand and handed it through the bars.

Erik studied it briefly and then took it, placing it on his face.

I reached a hand through and touched his cheek. I could see him close his eyes and breathe in deeply. He reached a hand up and touched mine. Erik lifted my hand off his cheek and he held it in his. "Emily… Know that I will always love you…"

"Yes, Erik, I know. I love you, too. I can't see you die," I said, a few small sobs shaking my words.

"I have kept you from living your life for too long." Erik kissed my hand lightly and let it go.

"Please…" I whispered.

"Leave, Emily," he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I protested.

"Go!" I could tell Erik was beginning to become uneasy. He didn't want to hurt me.

"_Gently he carried my soul into song… Singing the darkness of love…"_ I stopped; I couldn't remember what came next. I looked down; my eyes shut tight, pushing tears out.

Erik walked away from the door and I stared at him for a few moments before turning and walking out quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Emily! Emily, what's wrong?" Jude asked when he saw my crying. I sat on the stairs in the foyer.

"He's going to die, Jude," I sobbed. "He's to be hung tomorrow at dawn."

"Emily, you have to forget about him! He killed your parents!" Jude said. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a bit.

"I don't care that he killed them… I love him and you… You ruined everything. You took me from him." My eyes were red and my cheeks were wet with tears as I looked at him.

"I didn't take you from him," Jude argued. "He was going to take you away again. I can't see that happen because I love you."

I looked up, my lips parted a bit. "You are married to Aurora. You cannot love anyone but her…" I was disgusted by his mind.

"I love Aurora, but I care about you more!" Jude said. His hands moved to my cheeks and he pulled my neck towards him, embracing me in a kiss.

My eyes shut and I, for but a moment, kissed him back before pushing him away. I got to my feet and stared down at him. He lifted himself as well.

"I never want to see you again, Judas DeLouis!" I yelled. Turning, I ran away from him. The nerve of him, kissing me and trying to earn my love while he as a wife!

Jude stood there watching her run.

My running slowed to a walk and my breathing was sharp and quick.

"I have to save Erik…" I whispered to myself.

I walked to my room and opened the door, walking in. I took my cloak off and sat down on my bed. My hand reached up and I gripped the rose charm on the golden necklace. I released it and rubbed my face. I was tired and worried and… Too much was happening… To much…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Time passed by slowly as dawn drew near. It seemed as if dawn would never come, time taunting me.

"Emily?" A voice disturbed my thoughts and I looked over at Meg. "Emily are you alright?"

The two of us sat on the edge of the stage, listening to Monsieur Reyer and his orchestra's music.

"What?" I said, dazed. "Oh, yes… I'm alright…"

"Is it Erik…Emily? Are you worried about him?"

I looked at my hands in my lap. "You have no idea, Meg."

"What about Jude? Have you talked to him since last night?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Well what did he say?"

"'What did he _do_' should be the question," I corrected her.

She knitted her eyebrows at me, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tell your mother to keep him away from me," was all I said. I didn't want to say anymore.

"Emily, tell me what happened!" Meg demanded.

"Fetch Aurora for me, please, Meg," I said.

I could tell she still wanted me to answer, but she got up and gracefully walked away going to find Aurora.

When Meg came back with her, I stood up and Aurora smiled a bit. "Hello, Emily. Are you doing alright?"

"I could be better," I answered. Before she could say anything else, I announced, "Aurora, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You need to leave Jude. He doesn't deserve you."

"Emily… If you love him-"

"Love him? That's exactly the opposite!" I argued, my temper rising a bit. "He's not who you thought! You have to leave him."

"Emily you're insane!" Aurora exclaimed. "The Opera Ghost really got into your head!"

"He has nothing to do with this. Only you, me and Jude," I said firmly.

Aurora opened to protest, but couldn't say anything, because I cut her off. "This morning on the stairs, Jude came to me and I explained to him why I was sad. But then, everything went wrong. He… He kissed me Aurora."

Aurora's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You-"

"It wasn't my fault!" I said, interrupting her once again. "_He _kissed _me _and I protested! I pushed him away saying I didn't want to see him again."

Aurora didn't say anything. She only turned and walked away in tears.

Meg looked at me, her eyes wide. "Is it true?"

"Every word…" I whispered.

"But… Where is he now?"

"How should I know?"

Meg sighed and sat down, telling me to sit down as well.

"Will you be okay?" she asked me.

"I just need some time to think before the morning," I said quietly.

Meg nodded. "Maybe you should get some rest. Mother will be attending the, uh…hanging at dawn."

I nodded. "Thank you, Meg." I got up and walked to my room, telling my friend 'goodbye'.

Meg was right. I needed rest, but I was trying to decide if I should go to the hanging or not. I didn't want to see him die, but I wanted… I wanted to be there with him. If Erik had to die, I would watch him die…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **I apologize because it's so short! XP I'm so, so, so sorry! But a lot is coming for Chapter 13 [Maybe 14 and 15], so stay tuned!

Please review, I want to know if it's okay…

Also, watch out for a new fan-fiction I'm working on for "Lords of Dogtown". I can't tell you what the story's called yet, because I'm not sure, but it will be on my profile later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The night arrived slowly as the moon rose and the sun fell. The sky became a scarlet color and I stared out the window.

Then the door creaked open and Aurora stepped in. "Emily?"

I turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

Aurora sat down on the bed next to me. "Emily I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I got angry. I was just in shock that-"

I nodded. "I understand. And I forgive you."

"You were right about Jude, as well," Aurora continued. "I asked him questions about the incident and he lost it. He went mad."

"It doesn't surprise me. I can only wonder what caused Jude to be this way." I licked my lips. "When we were children, he always understood things and was never angry. But now… I-I just don't know what happened."

Aurora sighed and nodded. "It's not like him. Have you talked to him since?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "I haven't seen him since. I don't want to."

"Well, perhaps I should leave and let you rest," Aurora said. She got up and bid me goodnight, then left the room silently.

After she was gone, I changed into my white nightgown and sat down on the bed. _My life his falling apart, _she thought gravely. _All of hell is bound to break loose._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat in the carriage as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Meg and Madame Giry sat across from me.

Meg reached over and smiled a bit. "Don't worry… His memory will be gone soon…"

I shook my head slowly. "How can I forget a man such as him?"

Meg sighed and didn't answer. She sat back and the ride seemed to be come longer and more awkward.

Madame Giry and Meg didn't understand my affection for Erik. He was a man who murdered without taking a second glance at what he'd done.

My dress was a violet color and my limp, wavy hair fell around my face. My hazel eyes were even duller than they usually were, on this morning.

A sigh escaped me as the carriage came to a gradual stop.

Madame Giry and Meg stepped out before me. I was reluctant to watch him lose his life, but I wanted to be there if he was.

There was a rather large crowd around the platform for Erik's hanging. People muttered amongst themselves about the infamous Opera Ghost who was about to die the way he cause others to die. Some called this the 'hanging of irony'.

I narrowed my eyes at their comments and rushed to the front of the crowd.

Erik stood there, his face pale and his mask removed, revealing his ugliness.

I stared up at him, tears forming in my eyes and a man read aloud his list of crimes.

I wiped tears away as he was ready to be hung. His hands were tied, his feet were tied and his eyes stared at the crowd, desperate for help. Then they looked to me, his green-grey eyes looking at me, practically weeping.

"Stop!" I ordered. Although my voice was quiet, the man stopped reading.

"Pardon?" he said, looking at me.

"Stop," I repeated. I rushed onto the platform. I stood next to Erik and stared at the crowd. "This man has done nothing wrong!"

The volume of the crowd grew louder.

"He's killed innocent people!" someone yelled.

"And he himself is innocent!" I said back.

"Innocent? You're mad!" a woman yelled at me.

"His killings were an act of defense. You cannot kill him for that."

"Let us watch his body hang!" someone yelled. The voice was all too familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint the destination of the voice.

Erik turned his head to me. "Emily. Stop…" he said.

I looked at him, blinking tears out of my eyes. "No, Erik. I won't stop. Not until you're safe."

Erik shook his head and then looked at the ground.

I sighed and walked closer to him. The time of his hanging drew nearer. He would soon die.

A man grabbed my arm. "Mademoiselle, step down," he said.

I tried to free my arm from his grasp, but he was strong and he started to drag me off the platform. I reached my free arm out to Erik, but he didn't look up. "Let go of me! No!"

Madame Giry and Meg rushed to me. "Emily! Just let it end!" they said.

"I can't stop. I won't stop," I sobbed. The man let go of my arm harshly and I was pushed into a few members of the crowd. They pushed me back in disgust.

Meg took hold of my shoulders, staring me in the face. "Emily. Mother's right. Just let it end."

I shook my head. "It can't… If his life ends, I have no reason to live…"

I watched as Erik lifted his head, eyes closed, waiting for Death to claim him.

It wasn't supposed to end like this! It wasn't…

The man put his hand on the lever and I stared in distress. I told myself to do something and eventually, I lifted the folds of my skirt, rushing onto the platform. "No!"

Just before the man pulled the lever, I had taken the noose off Erik's neck and pulled him aside.

He fell beside me, hands and feet still bound.

I took the binds off him and he rubbed his wrists. He stared at me and we rose to our feet.

I put a hand on his left cheek and smiled a bit, but tears still came.

Madame Giry and Meg rushed up the steps to me and Madame Giry took my arm and began to pull me along. "Emily. Come. Leave him."

I took my arm from the elderly woman's frail grip. "No, Madame Giry," I said. "I'm not leaving him."

"Very well… But if you are taken away for freeing him, it will be by your own hand," she replied.

I looked at the ground briefly and nodded. "I understand."

I turned back to Erik and he stared into my eyes gratefully. Then he snapped back to reality. "We have to leave here."

"Yes," I breathed.

Erik took my wrist fiercely and began to lead me towards a few carriages, but there was a lone horse.

Some people began to yell and say, "Get them!"

Erik lifted me onto the chestnut-colored stallion and climbed on himself then we rode back to the opera house.

When we got there, we ran inside and towards my mother's dressing room. But before we could get there, Jude stopped us.

I looked away from him.

Jude's eyes were narrowed at Erik. "You…" he growled.

I looked at Jude. "Jude, let us pass!"

Jude ripped me from Erik's grasp and pulled me close to him. "No! He will pay for taking you away! I will not rest until he is dead!"

I struggled to escape Jude's hold on me, but his arm was tight as he held me to his side. "Let me go," I protested.

His grip only tightened.

Erik stood before Jude, breathing harsh and deep, eyes narrowed. "Let her go."

Jude chuckled and smiled a bit. "Or what?" He unsheathed a sword from his belt.

Erik looked at the sword then to me and back to Jude. "Let her choose."

Jude's jaw dropped a bit. "No!" he said. "She'd only choose you."

I wriggled in Jude's arms, still trying to get to Erik, but Jude was stronger than I thought.

Eventually his grip had slackened when he lunged to kill Erik and I had just enough time to rush through the door to my mother's dressing room.

Erik jumped out of the way of the blade and followed closely behind, stumbling a bit, as I opened the mirror-door.

I walked through and Erik walked behind me, but we sped up our paces as we heard Jude's footsteps behind us.

When we reached the water, Erik helped me wade through, but Jude was quick. He was catching up and I began to panic.

"Emily!" Jude yelled, the echo bouncing off the stone walls. "Leave him!"

I panted and Erik kept guiding me through the water to his cave. The water was tough to walk through and it was cold. Soon, I couldn't feel my legs and I slowed me. That's when Erik lifted me and ran through the water himself, small splashes hitting me.

As we reached the lair, he set me down in the shallow water and I ran onto the stone floor, and we waiting for Jude to find us.

Erik looked at me. "Quickly. We must leave here. He will find you and kill me."

I shook my head. "Where will we go? How will we get out?"

Erik took a candlestick and walked to a certain mirror. He pulled his arms back and with a strong blow, the reflective glass shattered to the floor, revealing a passageway.

Erik took my arm and began to take me towards it. He soon pushed me through gently and was about to follow until we heard an angry holler, "You insane monster!"

Jude walked to Erik through the water, sword pointed at Erik's heart. "Give her to me."

I turned around and gasped, running back through the broken mirror. "Jude, don't do this!" I said out of desperation.

Erik stared at Jude intensely, his deformities making it even more frightening. "If you kill me, she will never forgive you."

Jude didn't reply. He breathed through his nose fiercely. "She belongs to me."

I looked at Jude, still panting a bit. "Belong to you? Since when have I belonged to you?"

Once again, Jude didn't reply. He only progressed towards Erik, but Erik stepped back.

Jude reached into the water and picked up a rather large stone. He raised it, his hand dripping with water. He turned to me, but looked at Erik. "Hand her over."

"Never," Erik said. He walked towards Jude, fists clenched.

Before he could reach Jude, the stone had flown out of Jude's fingers. One moment, I was watching them, the next I was on the ground in intense pain. The rock had struck my side.

I lay on the floor, clutching my side.

Jude stared at me angrily. "You won't escape."

"Stop…" I coughed.

Erik looked at me, his eyes concerned, but he was afraid that if he turned his back Jude would surely kill him. He was a bit fidgety as he tried to decide what to do.

Soon, he had rushed to me, lifted my head into his arms. "Emily…" he whispered.

I looked up at him. The pain was going away, but it was still very sore. I winced and closed my eyes.

Erik whipped his head around to Jude. He set me down softly and got to his feet. Erik reached down and lifted a long, sharp piece of glass from the broken mirror. "You will be the one to die tonight."

"I beg to differ," Jude said. He ran at Erik, his arm outstretched holding the sword.

Erik dodged Jude's blow, stepping to the side.

Jude grunted angrily and turned again, slashing at the air towards Erik.

The blade pierced Erik's arm and Erik gave a yell of surprise and pain. He dropped the glass and took his hand and placed it over the wound. The sleeve of his white poet's shirt quickly turning scarlet.

He picked the glass up from the ground, gripping it in his palm.

Jude yelled and lunged at Erik, but Erik jumped out of the way and pierced Jude's side with the glass.

Jude stopped, his eyes wide as he choked back breaths. He tried to take breaths, but they were short and stopped easily. He fell to his knees. He was wounded badly, but would not die, yet.

He looked up at Erik and choked out, "Damn you…" A small trail of blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Erik stared down at him, and then kicked him so Jude lay on his back in pain. His hand reached down and took the sword from Jude, pointing it at Jude's heart.

I looked up wearily and lifted myself, still holding my side. "Erik, don't kill him."

The Opera Ghost looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Don't kill him," I repeated.

"Why?"

"Everyone deserves to live. Even him."

Erik sighed and threw the sword down, then walked to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'll-I'll be fine." I took my hand away. Part of my dress was ripped and showed a deep gash in my side. My hand was stained with blood and I looked up at Erik, painfully. My eyes weren't wide, but my pupils were small, making me look frightened.

Erik looked down and touched the gash with his own hand.

I shrunk back in pain. "Ah!"

He apologized and ignored the pain his arm. He looked me in the face. "You need a doctor."

"N-No, I'll be alright," I argued. "I'm fine." I touched a hand to my forehead, my vision going a bit fuzzy. I groaned quietly.

Erik took my in his arms and picked me up.

My head fell back, still barely conscious.

I felt him set me down in the gondola.

**Point Of View Change**

Erik set her down and sighed. He looked back and Jude and frowned, leaving the man there to die.

He climbed into the boat and began to lead it through the water quickly. He didn't want to lose Emily- he loved her.

Emily looked up at him, trying to manage a smile, but it didn't work. She gripped her side in pain, sitting before him.

"Don't move," Erik ordered.

Emily didn't answer, and did her best to stay still.

The ride wasn't that long, surprisingly enough.

Erik picked her up again, rushing down the passageway.

He stepped through the mirror and set Emily down on the bed gently.

"Emily!" a voice called.

Erik turned and heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Emily! Are you here? Mother, I think she's in here!"

Meg Giry stepped through the door and saw Erik with a gasp. "Mother! Come quick!" She ran over to Erik and Emily, looking down at Emily sadly. She looked at Erik. "What have you done?"

"You are a fool, Little Giry," Erik scolded. "I wouldn't hurt Emily."

"Then who did this?"

"Judas DeLouis," Erik answered.

Meg gasped quietly again and her mother entered.

"Oh, Meg!" she said. "Meg, fetch a doctor!"

Meg nodded and ran out of the room gracefully.

Madame Giry sat on the edge of the bed.

Emily laid down, her eyebrows knitted in pain. "Madame Giry…" she whispered.

"Who did this to you, child?" The woman brushed hair out of Emily's face.

"Jude…"

"Where is he now?"

"Below… Dying, if fate will be kind," Erik cut in.

Madame Giry turned to him. Her blue eyes were clouded with confusion. "What?"

"After he hurt Emily and myself, I…" Erik trailed off. "I can only hope she will forgive me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Point Of View Change**

My eyes opened slowly and I saw Meg sitting at the edge of my bed. "Meg?"

Meg smiled. "You're alright!"

I chuckled. "Yes…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, but my side is sore."

Meg nodded. "I can believe that. The doctor helped you and stopped the bleeding. He said you should stay in bed for a few days."

I nodded and then I remembered something. "Where's Erik?"

"Erik?" Meg echoed. "I, er, I'm not sure."

"He wasn't taken away again, was he?" My voice was quickly and my chest rose and fell quickly, causing more paint to come to my side.

"No, he wasn't. He fled just before the doctor came. Mother doesn't know where he is either."

I laid my head back down and sighed. "Please, find him for me. I want to see him."

"Emily, I don't think-"

"I want to see him!"

Meg was taken aback by my sudden tone and walked out of the room, looking for her mother.

The door shut and I turned onto my side, staring at the wall. "Oh, Erik… What have I done?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Chapter Thirteen finally! Sorry it's been taking so long. I hoped you liked it and it's not over yet! Chapter Fourteen will probably be much shorter, because there's not much more I can do.

BUT! One review will help me write Chapter Fourteen. If you like, you can PM me with your idea of how Chapter Fourteen should go and the way it should end. If I like your plot ending, I will take it and turn it around in my own way and give you credit for the main idea. So start messaging! Can't wait to hear your ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I paced in my bedroom. It had been days. Not a word…not one from him; from the man I loved.

I bit my lips nervously. I exhaled, keeping myself from crying out as my side started to hurt again. _Perhaps I should sit down_, I thought. I obeyed myself and sat down, resting.

Looking across the room, I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and stringy; my face pale; dark shadows around my eyes from lack of sleep. I looked terrible. My eyes were dark and dull, I hadn't smiled in days and it seemed as if I never would.

I closed my eyes for a mere moment, just thinking.

I remembered the night of Erik's opera; the night I realized what he was: a man; the night Jude betrayed me and took me away. I gritted my teeth at the memories.

There was a knock on the door. "Emily? Are you alright?"

I quickly wiped a few tears away and said. "Uh, yes. Come in."

Meg entered my room. She sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Meg," I said, slightly fumbling with my words. "Just confused and tired."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"I've lost many nights of sleep. I can't help but wonder if he's alright…"

"I'm sure he is," Meg answered. "He'll come back. If he loves you as much as you say, _he'll come back_."

"Maybe you're right…" I was unsure if she was, but I had a feeling that she was. He would come back. Erik would return for me.

"In fact, Mother believes she saw him wandering the halls last night. She said he looked distressed."

My eyes brightened immediately. "H-he's here?"

"Mother thinks he is. If he is, he will come to see you." Meg nodded.

I nodded and a long forgotten smile crept upon my lips unexpectedly. "Yes…"

Meg smiled as well. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

"He's here," I whispered in awe. If he was, why hadn't he come yet? That was the question that boggled my mind. "He'll come. I know he will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I listened to rehearsals for the upcoming opera. Sitting in one of the seats, I actually wasn't paying very much attention. I was too busy reading over Shakespeare's works. And thinking about Erik. I longed to hear from him.

When the rehearsals had ended I got to the feet and walked back to my bedroom. I looked at the floor and when I looked up…he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Did he not love me enough? Why?

I sat on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I sniffed and wiped them away, looking up into the mirror of the vanity. I walked closer to it to see my rosy cheeks and dull eyes. I brushed some hair out of my face and sniffed again.

The day went by in a boring fashion, as it always did. I took my time walking around the halls I knew by heart. No one talked to me, I didn't talk to anyone.

Then, close to when I was about to attempt to sleep another night, Madame Giry came to my room. She bid me come to the foyer. I questioned her, but she wouldn't say why.

I went and no one was there at first. Then someone stepped in the doors of the Opera Populaire. It was a man, I could tell, but whom… Well, that was the mystery.

"Emily…" the voice said.

I turned around to look at Madame Giry, but she wasn't there. I looked back at the man. His voice was so familiar. "Jude?"

He progressed towards me, his face finally coming into view in the dim candle light. "Did you think I was dead?"

I didn't answer. To be truthful, I did. I thought that he had died when Erik had wounded him, leaving him underneath the opera house. "Jude… What-"

Jude's pace quickened and his stern gaze on me stopped my words cold. "Don't make excuses."

I swallowed and bit my lip hard. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this."

"Of course you didn't," he answered. "But you couldn't let him be hanged, could you?"

"Jude, I-"

"You what? Didn't care about me?" His voice began to rise, scaring me a bit.

"You're married!" I answered, tears forming in my eyes again. "I once loved you, but then you and Aurora were married and Erik…" My voice trailed off.

"Erik!" Jude shouted. "You care for that disgusting monster? He killed your parents, Emily! Use your head!"

_My parents… _I thought. I had forgotten. I had forgotten about my own parents- my mother and father. I looked at the floor, tears finally escaping my eyes. I looked up at him.

"You're delusional! You don't really care for that _thing_! Do you?"

"I do, Jude. I love him," I answered. "Not you."

"Why would you love him?"

"He…" Why did I love him? It was really just a feeling that came upon me one night and I realized it. From when he held me in his lair beneath the opera, to the time I kissed him during _Don Juan Triumphant _and on, I loved him.

Jude scoffed. "You don't know." He laughed.

I shook my head. "No… I don't…"

I couldn't take it! His taunting and his questions! Instead, I just ran. I turned and ran back to my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and held my face in my hands. I sobbed uncontrollably.

Unexpectedly, hands took my own hands away from my face. I sobbed once more and stared at my lap before looking up at who had held my hands.

At first I didn't believe myself. Those familiar, intense, cloudy green eyes stared back at me lovingly. The white mask on the right half of his face was oddly comforting.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, bringing my lips to his. I closed my eyes during the passionate kiss and he was the one to break it.

"Where have you been?" I asked, the last few tears falling from my eyes.

"I can't answer that…" Erik answered. "But all that matters is that I'm here…now."

I smiled and leaned against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me and we stood up.

Looking up into his eyes I gave another smile. "I'm scared, Erik…" My smile faded and more wet tears welled up in my brighter eyes. "He's here. He's alive. And he won't rest until you're dead."

Erik shook his head. "You're safe." He gave a reassuring nod. "And I'll always be here to make sure you are."

I nodded and sat down on the bed, still looking at his face. I'd waited so long to see that face again and he was here before me. I couldn't believe it. Everything around me was gone, it was just I and Erik in the darkness together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He'd stayed with me until I fell asleep and when I awoke I was back in the swan bed of his lair. I sat up and brushed hair out of my face. I didn't look quite as tired as I had the previous days. I rubbed my eyes and exhaled, standing up.

My feet were cold against the stone floor and I walked around the familiar place. There were sketches and drawings scattered in one corner of the cave. There were drawings of his former love Christine Daae and a few others of myself. The candelabras were lit, the flickering flames dancing against the gold of the other candelabras.

I saw Erik at his organ, where he was most of the time. I came up behind him and he scribbled more notes onto a piece of slightly yellowed paper.

He turned as he heard my footsteps. "You're awake."

I nodded.

He sighed. "We'll have to leave the opera soon." It was so sudden, he took me off guard.

"Leave? Leave the opera house?" I repeated. "I-I can't. It's always been my home. I can't leave."

"It's been my home as well," Erik replied. He stood up and put a hand on my cheek, caressing it. "But the only way you'll be safe is if we leave."

I didn't want to leave, but he had a point. Jude wanted to kill Erik and he was right. We had to leave. But I couldn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **It's been so long! I've started other stories and school's been in the way, so I've been busy! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for it (not likely).

What do you think will happen next? PM me, or review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm not leaving, Erik," I answered firmly.

Erik looked at me with cold, intense eyes. "It's for the best."

"I can't leave," I repeated. "Not now."

I could tell he was becoming cross with me.

"I don't want to. I have fa-" I stopped myself. I didn't have family here… Not anymore. I sighed and pushed past him.

"Emily!" he called after me.

I ignored him and shook my head. I put a hand to my mouth, choking back sobs. This was my only home and I didn't know where he planned to take us. My eyes were shut tight, tears dripping down my red cheeks.

"Emily!" he called once more. "Come here!"

I whipped around to face him, a few more tears falling from my eyes. "Do not order me around!" I demanded. "I am not a child!" After I had said this I gasped, surprised with my sudden temper. I exhaled and looked at Erik with my soft, brown gaze. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to snap. I-I just…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

Erik walked towards me and wiped my tears away and nodded. "It's alright, my love."

_My love…_ As the words escaped his mouth I looked at the ground, then fell into his chest, sobbing. I could feel him put his arms around my awkwardly and rest his chin on my head in comfort. "Quiet, Emily. It's alright."

Oh, how childish I felt sobbing like this! He sounded like my father as he talked in such a tone. When I was younger and I had fallen and hurt myself my father would use the same emotion and tone in his voice to cease my crying. I sniffed and looked up at him. "Erik, what will we do? Where will we go?"

"I do not know," he answered honestly. "But if you would like to stay here so much, we shall."

I took the back of my hand and wiped my tears away. "Are- are you sure?"

He nodded, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Yes. I will keep you safe."

I smiled and a single tear of joy fell from my eye. "Oh, Erik…" I whispered happily.

Erik placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, Meg!" I called happily. "Meg!" I stood at the edge of the stage. She and the other ballerinas were all rehearsing. Meg turned her head from my calls and looked at me. "Emily?" She began to rush of the stage towards me.

"Meg!" Madame Giry called in a motherly manner. "Meg Giry!" Though, Meg completely ignored her.

"Emily!" Meg said with a smile on her beautiful face. "What is it? Why are you so giddy?"

I smiled brightly. "He's back, Meg. He's back."

"Erik?" she question.

I nodded. "He's back!"

Meg gave me a friendly hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Erik wants us to leave," I said, breaking the hug. "He wants me to be safe from Jude."

"Leave?" Meg echoed. "Oh, no, you can't!"

"He said we may stay, but I can see he's frightened that Jude will steal me away."

"It will be alright, Emily. I'm sure he'll protect you."

I nodded. "I trust him."

"Mother trusts him too, but always has her doubts."

"Should we leave, though?"

"No, Emily!" Meg said, holding my wrists. "Don't leave. Mother will make sure that Jude leaves and that you're safe."

I sighed. "Jude will come back. He did before."

"Meg Giry!" Madame Giry scolded. "Are you a dancer or aren't you?"

"Yes, mother," Meg said sadly. "I have to go, Emily."

I nodded. "I understand."

Meg smiled and gave me another quick and friendly hug, then turned around rushing back to rehearsal.

I smiled as I watched Madame Giry scold her daughter and friend. Madame Giry always was a good mother, and even a second mother to me. Turning around, I walked off the stage quietly humming a familiar tune to myself, but unfamiliar to anyone else. As I turned and started towards my bedroom, I heard Aurora's voice coming down the hallway.

"Sweetheart, calm down," she said comfortingly. "Shh… It's fine. You need to forget." Aurora turned the corner, holding Jude's hand. Her black hair was pulled back with a fine ribbon and she looked at Jude with a worried look on her face.

They stopped when they saw me. "Emily?" Aurora called.

I nodded and looked at the floor. Then I heard Jude growl, "Mademoiselle Durand…"

"Monsieur DeLouis," I replied coldly.

"How are you, Emily?" Aurora asked with a smile, trying to break the frigid air in the conversation.

I nodded. "I'm alright, thank you Aurora."

She cleared her throat. "That's good."

"How are _you_, Aurora?" I asked. I could feel Jude looking at me maliciously.

"Oh, fine," she said. "Jude's alright as well."

"I can speak for myself, Aurora," Jude snapped.

Aurora looked at him, a scared look in her eyes. "Shall we go, Judas?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Jude grumbled. He let go of Aurora's hand and sped forward, shoving past me.

I turned around and watched him go, leaving Aurora behind him. I rushed to her. "Aurora, I thought you'd leave him!"

"I couldn't, Emily," she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I can't leave him alone. Not in this state of mind he's in. I'm scared. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

I sighed. She was right. Without someone to monitor his actions, he could seek me out and hurt me again. Or Erik. "Be careful, Aurora. If he hurts you, come straight to me or Madame Giry. Yes?"

Aurora nodded and sniffed, holding back tears. "Yes. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt anyone, though."

"Well, we don't want to take chances," I said. "Perhaps you should see Madame Giry and tell her this. Maybe she could help."

"Yes," Aurora replied. "Could you go find Jude and tell him to wait for me? We've bought a small cottage at the edge of town. It's quite nice really. I'm afraid he'll storm off there without me."

I smiled hesitantly. "Al-alright," I stuttered.

"Be careful," Aurora said. She lifted the folds of her skirt and rushed back down the hallway towards the opera hall to find Madame Giry.

I put a hand to my forehead and sighed. _What am I to do? _I thought desperately. _Find Jude?_

Not wanting to let Aurora down, I walked down the hallway as well. I got to the foyer in time to stop Jude at the door. "Monsieur DeLouis!" I called, rushing to him.

Jude turned around and looked at me with unreadable eyes. "Mademoiselle Durand," he said.

"Your wife as told me to tell you to wait for her. She is having a word with Madame Giry," I said. It was strange not calling Jude 'Jude'. Perhaps the dispute from the previous week caused some friction.

"Alright," he said. Then he sighed and looked me in the face. "Emily," he began. "Let's stop this. It's foolish- childish even. That man you say you love is not a man."

How dare he talk of Erik in such a manner! "Jude-" I was cut off.

"Emily, we can run away together. Aurora will never know," he said, taking my hands in his.

I didn't pull my hands away. I only led him over to the edge of the room so that we wouldn't earn attention from anyone else. "Jude," I whispered. "I can't. Like I said, you're married and it would be wrong."

"She'd never know!" He was persistent. "We could flee Paris. What do you say?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. He tilted my head back up with a hand. "Emily, I love you," he whispered to me. And, once more, he kissed me. While he kissed me all I could think of was Erik and how I hoped he did not see. I put my hands against Jude's chest and pushed him away. "Jude!" I scolded. "This is highly inappropriate!"

He looked hurt and sighed. "Emily, I-"

A second masculine voice cut him off. "Be quiet, foolish boy," it said. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I gasped, turning around quickly. I looked into the familiar face of Erik and my heart slowed its pace. He passed me a put a hand around Jude's throat, pressing him to the wall. Jude choked and struggled to breath. Erik stared at the poor man with cold, expressionless green eyes. "Stay away from her," he warned.

Jude held onto Erik's arm trying to pry it off. He gave a weak and pitiful nod.

Erik released him and Jude fell to the floor gasping for breath. He looked up at Erik, with a hand on his throat taking long breaths.

"You touch her again," Erik said darkly. "It will be the last thing you ever do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Jude just got owned… O.O

Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with school! Chapter Sixteen, if there is a chapter sixteen (MWAHAHAHA!), won't be released until after I get out of school, which is May 21.

Sorry it's real short, too! I had trouble thinking of what to write for this chapter. I have some ideas and possible ideas for a sequel. *wink wink* ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think should happen. Are Emily and Jude meant for each other or is Jude just a love-crazed man who can't understand the fact that Emily's in love with someone else? What's your opinion on Aurora and her means to stay with Jude?

If you have any questions about the story or myself please PM me or put it in your review and I'll reply as soon as possible! Thanks guys!


	16. The Final Tears

**WARNING: **If you do not like incredibly short chapters, then do not read the final chapter of "The Whispers of the Dark"! If you don't read this chapter, you will be terribly confused while reading the sequel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Only two years younger than me, now!" Meg said. She smiled brightly and gave me a tight squeeze.

Yes, that's right. Today marked the eighteenth anniversary of my birth. I smiled at my friend. "Thank you, Meg."

Madame Giry smiled at me faintly. "Your parents brought you here when you were so young. I remember it well, my dear."

I nodded. "If you hadn't given them a place to stay, I wouldn't be standing here."

She smiled a bit. "Yes, my dear. Now, perhaps some sleep would be in order."

I took a breath. "Goodnight, Meg; goodnight, Madame Giry."

"Goodnight Emily!" Meg said, her eyes as bright as ever.

I began to walk down the hallway towards my bedroom and I heard the faint footsteps of Meg as she scurried off towards her room. As I opened the door, I let out a relieved sigh and shut the door softly. I quickly changed into my nightgown and sat down on my bed. I looked at my pillow and there was a white envelope with black outlining. "That's…strange…" I looked at the lettering on the front and it read, 'Emily'.

I opened the envelope and read through the note.

_My Dearest Emily,_

_When you read this, I will be gone. I am leaving for some time and I hope to see you again someday. I cannot say where I am going and when I am returning, though. Emily, you know I love you and that I would risk my life for you. Carry this thought with you until I return to you. When I do return, I hope to make you my wife. My dark life had a glimmer of bright hope the moment I knew you heard me._

_Erik_

"Oh, Erik…" I breathed. My eyes began to water and eventually I fell to the floor, on my knees. I covered my hands with my face and began to weep. The sobs shook my whole body and I couldn't fathom what I'd just read. "Erik, why? Why would you leave me?" The single candle in my room died down and I was left crying in the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **THE END! That's the end of "The Whispers of the Dark"! But don't worry, there will be a sequel.

I am so, so, so sorry about the shortness of it, but there wasn't much I could do. Sorry, again.

What'd you think? Does it leave you wanting more? If it does, watch out for the sequel, "A Haunting Lullaby". It will be coming soon. :D I thank everyone who read this story, reviewed or added it to your watch or favorites! I had so much fun writing it for you guys, but I'm not done yet! Thanks again!

**Shout Outs!:**

I'd like to give a few shoutouts to the most loyal readers of "The Whispers of the Dark"

13sapphire13, I want to thank you for all your nice and constructive reviews.

RedDeathLvr, you were one of the first to review for this story and has been a great friend.

VioletMorningstar, you've reviewed many times and been a huge help to me while I wrote. You made me want to right more, just like everyone else did!

Spirit of the Morning Flower, you were some big inspiration for me! At one point, I thought I should just stop writing, but then you began to review and it just lifted my spirits.

I want to thank everyone else who reviewed and/or read!


End file.
